wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Żywoty pań swawolnych/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA PIĄTA O TYM, IAKO PIĘKNE Y GODNE BIAŁE GŁOWY MIŁUIĄ WALECZNYCH MĘŻCZYZN, ZASIĘ DZIELNI MĘŻCZYŹNI MIŁUIĄ DAMY ODWAŻNEGO SERCA Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, iżby piękne y zacne białe głowy nie miłowały mężczyzn dzielnych y odważnych, mimo iż same z przyrody swoiey są boiące a tchórzliwe; przedsię mężność ma taką wagę naprzeciw nim, iż ią miłuią. Wielga to moc kazać się miłować swemu przeciwieństwu, wbrew iego przyrodzie! Y iakżeby to nie było prawdą: owo Wenera, będąca niegdy boginią piękności, wszelakiey gracyey y grzeczności, maiąc swobodę wybrać w niebiesiech y na dworze Iupitera iakiegoś miłośnika wdzięcznego a pięknego, iżby przyprawić rogi swemu niezgule mężowi Wulkanowi, nie wybrała żadnego z nabarziey przymilnych, nabarziey gładkich ani utrefionych, iedno wybrała y miłowała boga Marsa, boga hufców woyennych y męstwa, mimo iż był cale plugawy, cale spocony od potyczki, z którey powracał, y cale czarny od kurzu, y nieschludny ile być może, y pachnący barziey żołnirzem niźli dworskim gładyszem; y który, co gorsza iest ieszcze, często, wracaiąc cały uiuszony z bitwy, możebna kładł się z nią spać nie obmywaiąc się zgoła ani zlewaiąc wonnościami. Wspaniała y cudna królowa Pentezylea, gdy posłyszała z wieści a sławy o czynach y męstwie walecznego Hektora y o cudownych przewagach woyennych, iakie odniósł pod Troią nad Grekami, na sam słych o tym rozgorzała do niego tak sielnie, iż w żądzy swoiey, aby od tak walecznego kawalera mieć dzieci, to iest córki, które by odziedziczyły iey królestwo, udała się do Troiey, aby go odnaleźć; y widząc go, pozieraiąc nań y podziwiaiąc uczyniła wszytko, co mogła, aby się mu przypodobać, nie mniey przez swoią biegłość we władaniu bronią, iako przez swoią urodę, wierę, barzo rzadką; y nigdy Hektor nie czynił wyprawy przeciw nieprzyiaciołom, by mu nie towarzyszyła y nie wmieszała się ieszcze przed Hektorem tam, gdzie było naygoręcey; y, iak powiedano, wiele razy, dokazuiąc tak osobliwych rzeczy, oczarowywała niemi Hektora, tak iż zatrzymywał się nagle iakoby w zachwyceniu pośród walk nayzawziętszych y usuwał się co nieco na stronę, aby widzieć y przyzierać się lepiey do smaku, iak ta dzielna królowa zadaie tak krzepkie ciosy. Z tego idąc, może się każdy domyślić, co uczynili ze swoiem miłowaniem y czy ie przywiedli do skutku: łatwo o tym wydać swoie mnimanie. Wżdy prawda też iest, iż rozkosze ich nie mogły trwać długo; bowiem ona, aby snadniey przypodobać się swemu miłośnikowi, wystawiała się tak zwyczaynie na azard woyenny, iż w końcu ubito ią czasu nayzawziętszey y nayokrutnieyszey potyczki. Niektórzy zasię powiedaią, iż nie uźrzała Hektora y że zginął, zanim ta przybyła, za czym przybywszy y poznawszy iego śmierzć popadła w tak wielgą żałość y smutek, iż straciła lubość swoich oczu, którey tyle pożądała y ścigała z tak dalekiego kraiu, aż poszła zginąć z dobrey woley w co naykrwawszych bitwach y pomarła nie chcąc iuż żyć, skoro nie mogła oglądać walecznego przedmiotu od się nalepiey wybranego y umiłowanego. Tak samo uczyniła Talestryda, ina królowa Amazonek, która przewędrowała szyroką krainę y uczyniła nie wiem ile mil, aby naleźć Alexandra Wielgiego, prosząc go iako o łaskę abo na wymianę (iako że w onym dobrym czasie czyniono to y dawano na wymianę), aby z nią spał, by miała potomstwo z tak wielgiey y szlachetney krwie; co iey Alexander chętnie przyzwolił; wżdy byłby barzo przequintny a wybrydny, gdyby uczynił inaczey, bowiem królowa była równie cudna, iako waleczna. Kwintus Kurcyusz, Orozyusz y Iustyn tak twirdzą, y to ieszcze, iż przybyło, przed oblicze Alexandrowe z trzysta białych głów w swoiem orszaku, tak dorzecznych y tak wdzięcznych w noszeniu broni, iako nie można więcey. Y uczyniła pokłon przed Alexandrem, który ią podiął z barzo wielgą cześcią; y pozostała czas trzydziestu dni y trzydziestu nocy przy nim, zdała się we wszytkim na iego wolę y rozkosz, przedsię mówiąc mu ciągle, iż gdyby stąd miała córkę, chowałaby ią iako skarb barzo kosztowny; gdyby zaś miała zeń syna, posłałaby mu go, a to dla osobliwey nienawiści, iaką żywi dla płci męskiey, w punkcie panowania y wszelakiego rozkazowania miedzy niemi, wedle praw ustanowionych w ich społeczności, od czasu gdy zabiły swoich mężów. Nie ma wątpienia o tym, iż ine damy a poddamy uczyniły tak samo y dały się pokryć inym rotmistrzom i żołnirzom onego Alexandra; bowiem w tym trzeba było czynić iako ich władczyni. Piękna dziewica Kamilla, szlachetna y urodziwa, y która służyła tak wiernie Dyianie, swoiey paniey, w lasiech y borzech w iey łowach, zasłyszawszy co nieco o dzielności Turnusa y że miał do czynienia takoż z dziarskim mężem Eneaszem, który mu sielnie się przeciwił, wzięła postanowienie; poszła go odwidzić ieno samoczwart z trzema barzo zacnemi y pięknemi białemi głowami ze swoiey kompaniey, które wybrała iako swoie wielgie druhinie a zaufane powiernice (wolno iest mnimać: iey trybady y ćwiczone do łechtanki); y dla więtszey pompy dawała im sobie posługiwać we wszytkich miescach, iako powieda Wergiliusz, w swoich Eneidach; owo nazywały się iedna Armia, dziewica waleczna, zasię druga Tulla, a trzecia Tarpea, która umiała dobrze wytrząsać piką lub oszczepem, możecie mnimać w dwoiakiem rozumieniu; owo wszytkie trzy były rodem z Italiey. Kamilla przybyła tedy ze swoiem pięknem małem stadkiem (owo też powiedaią: mały y piękny, y dobry) odwidzić Turnusa, przy którym walczyła barzo mężnie; y wysuwała się tak często na przodek, y mieszała się pomiędzy waleczne Troiany, iż w końcu ią ubito ku srogiemu żalowi Turnusa, który ią wieldze szacował, tak dla iey piękności, iako dla iey dzielney pomocy. Tak one białe głowy urodne y mężne poszukiwały po świecie odważnych y walecznych, wspiraiąc ich w bitwach a potyczkach. Coż owo zażegło płomię miłości tak iarzące w piersi biedney Dydony, ieśli nie męstwo, iakie poczuła w swoim Eneaszu, ieśli w tem mamy wierzyć Wirgilowi? Bowiem kiedy go poprosiła, aby iey opowiedział woyny, niedole y spustoszenia Troiey, y gdy on iey uczynił zadość, z wielgą wszelako swoią żałością odnawiaiąc takowe cirpienie, przedsię w tey opowieści nie przepomniał własnego bohatyrstwa; to wszytko Dydona barzo dobrze zauważyła a rozmyśliła w sobie y kiedy zaczęła oznaymiać siostrze Annie swoią miłość, iey główne y naywyrazistsze słowa, iakie iey rzekła, były: "Ach, siestro, cóż to za gość przybył oto do mnie! Iakąż ma piękną postawę y iak mu pięknie przystoi być tak dzielnym a krzepkim bądź w czynieniu bronią, bądź w odwadze! Wżdy wierzę ia sielnie, iż zrodzon iest z iakowegoś szczepu bogów; bowiem podłe serca są tchórzliwe z natury." Takie były iey słowa. Tak mnimam, iż ięła się go miłować tak dlatego, iż była biała głowa szlachetna a mężna y że iey wola przyrodzona pchała ią, by pokochała równego sobie, iak również aby się nim zapomóc a posłużyć w potrzebie. Wszelako on nieszczęśnik ią zwiódł a porzucił haniebnie; czego nie powinien był uczynić tey zacney paniey, która dała mu swoie serce y miłość, iemu, powiedam, będącemu przybłędą y banitem. Bokacyusz w swoiey xiążce o Dostoynych nieszczę śnikach powieda o nieiakiey xiężniczce Furlance imieniem Romildy, która postradała męża, ziemie y maiętności, iako że Kokan, król Awareńczyków, wszytko iey zabrał y zmusił, iż się schroniła z dziećmi w zamku furleńskim, gdzie ią oblegał; przedsię iednego dnia, kiedy się przybliżył do zamku na przeszpiegi, Romilda, będąca na szczycie wieży, dostrzegła go y zaczęła sielnie mu się przyzierać y długo; owo widząc go tak pięknym, będącym w kwiecie swoiego wieku, dosiadaiącym zacnego rumaka y w zbroiey barzo wspaniałey, y że dokonał tylu grzecznych uczynków woyennych, y nie więcey się oszczędzał iako namnieyszy z iego żołnirzów, rozgorzała ku niemu niestrzymawałą miłością; y, nie bacząc iuż na żałobę po swoiem mężu y sprawy swoiego zamku, y iego oblężenia, nakazała mu przez posłańca, iż ieśliby chciał poiąć ią w małżenstwo, wyda mu fortycę tegoż dnia, kiedy gody będą święcone. Król Kokan uiął ią za słowo. Skoro więc dzień umówiony przyszedł, ona ubiera się wspaniale w swoie naypięknieysze a napysznieysze szaty xiążęce, które uczyniły ią ieszcze cudnieyszą, bowiem była barzo urodziwa pani; gdy tedy przyszła do obozu króla spełnić małżenstwo, tenże, aby mu nikt nie mógł przyganić, iż nie dotrzymał wiary, całą noc się przykładał k'temu, aby zaspokoić rozgrzaną xiężniczkę. Potem, nazaiutrz rankiem, wstawszy z łoża kazał przywołać dwunastu ze swoich żołnirzów awareńskich y wydał Romildę w ich ręce, iżby z niey mieli rozkosz ieden po drugim; owo obracali ią przez całą noc iako tylko mogli; zasię gdy dzień nadszedł, Kokan, kazawszy ią przywołać y uczyniwszy iey siła uszczypków za iey wszeteczeństwo, y rzekszy siła słów hańbiących, kazał ią wbić na pal przez iey przyrodzenie, z czego zmarła. Uczynek, wierę, okrutny a barbarzyński potraktować tak piękną y zacną panią, miasto ią uznać, nagrodzić i uczcić z wszelaką grzecznością, za to dobre mnimanie, iakie miała o iego szlachetności, iego tęgości y szlachetnem męstwie, y pokochała go za to! Przed czym niekiedy białe głowy powinny się mieć na ostrożności, bowiem bywaią one iunaki, którzy tak nawykli zabiiać, machać a igrać żelazem tak grubie, iż tedy owedy przychodzi im ochota czynić to samo przeciw białym głowam. Wżdy nie wszytcy są takowey przyrody; bowiem, kiedy niektóre godne damy czynią im tę cześć, iż ich miluią y maią dobre mnimanie o ich męstwie, pozostawiaią w obozie swoią furią a swoie rabiactwo y na dworzech a w kownatach przykładaią się do słodyczy y wszelakich świadczeń, y grzeczności. Bandel w swoich Historyiach tragicznych powieda iedną, naypięknieyszą, wierę, iaką kiedy czytałem, o xiężniczce Sabaudyey, która iednego dnia wyszła z miesta Turynu y usłyszała pątniczkę iszpańską, która szła do Loreto dla pewnego ślubu, iak wykrzykiwała a zachwycała się iey pięknością y mówiła na głos, iż gdyby tak cudna a wyborna biała głowa była zaślubiona z iey bratem, panem Mendozą, tak pięknym, dzielnym y walecznym, można by wszędzie mówić, iż dwoie naypięknieyszych na świecie sparzyło się razem. Xiężniczka, która rozumiała barzo dobrze ięzyk iszpański, sumniennie w sercu spamiętawszy a wyrywszy te słowa, ięła w niem równie wysnuwać przędzę miłości; tak iż ieno z tego gadania tak rozgorzała dla onego pana Mendozy, iż nie miała spokoiu, póki nie ułożyła wrzekomey piegrzymki do świętego Iacka, aby uźrzeć swego miłośnika, świeżo od niey przybranego. Tedy skierowawszy się ku Iszpaniey y obrawszy drogę przez mieszkanie pana Mendozy, miała czas y możność zadowolić się y nasycić oczy pięknym przedmiotem, który sobie obrała; bowiem siestra pana Mendozy, towarzysząca xiężniczce, ostrzegła swoiego brata o tych szlachetnych, wdzięcznych odwidzinach; za czym nie omieszkał wyniść naprzeciw niey pięknie przybrany, iadąc na cudnym iszpańskim rumaku, z tak piękną gracyą, iż xiężniczka miała przyczynę utwirdzić się w mnimaniu, iakie iey doniesiono, y podziwiała go sielnie, tak dla iego piękności, iako dla dworney maniery, ukazuiącey w pełni męstwo, iakie w nim było, które ceniła tyleż co ine cnoty y doskonałości, y znakomitości, przeczuwaiąc iuż wówczas, iż kiedyś będzie z nim miała sprawę; iakoż y późniey posłużył iey sielnie we fałszywem oskarżeniu, iakie grabią Penkalir podniósł przeciw iey czystości. Wszelako, mimo iż uznała go krzepkim y walecznym w orężu, tym razem okazał się tchórzliwy w miłości; bowiem obiawił się tak zimnym a przysadnym w cześci, iż nie przypuścił żadnego szturmu miłośnemi słowy, czego życzyła nabarziey y krzemu podięła swoią podróż: y dlatego, zmierzona takim chłodnym szacunkiem lub radniey takową tchórzliwością miłośną, pożegnała się z nim nazaiutrz, nie tak ukontentowana, ile by pragnęła. Oto iako białe głowy nawidzą niekiedy tyleż mężczyzn śmiałych w miłości, iako y w orężu, nie iżby chciały, aby byli bezczelni a zuchwali, bezwstydni a błaznowie, iako znałem y takich; ale trzeba, iżby dzierżyli w tem medium. Znałem wielu, którzy postradali siła lubych przygód przez takowe szacunki, o czym przyczyniłbych tu niezgorsze powiastki, gdybych się nie obawiał zabłąkać zbytnio w moiey rozprawie; wszelako spodziewam się pomieścić ie oddzielnie: iedno tę tutay opowiem. Słyszałem niegdy o iedney paniey y z barzo pięknych we świecie, która usłyszawszy tak samo pochwałę iednego xiążęcia, iż był waleczny a dzielny y że iuż w swoiem młodem wieku zamierzył y dokonał wielgich czynów woyennych, a zwłaszcza wygrał dwie wielgie y słynne bitwy przeciw swym nieprzyiaciołom, powzięła stateczną chęć uźrzenia go; k'czemu podięła podróż do prowincyey, w którey podczas bawił, wżdy pod inym iakimś pozorem, którego nie wymienię. Wreszcie dotarła do niego; cóż bowiem niemożebne iest dzielnemu, miłuiącemu sercu? Widzi go y poziera nań do syta, bowiem wyiachał daleko naprzeciw niey y przyiął ią z wszytką czcią a powolnością, iako to był powinien tak znaczney, cudney y wspaniałey xiężniczce, ba nawet nadto było tey czci, iako to mówią, bowiem przydarzyło mu się toż samo co panu Mendozie y xiężniczce Sabaudyey; owo takie szacunki rodzą podobne żale y nieukontentowania. Tak iż rozstała się z nim nie tak barzo rada, iako przybyła. Możebna, iż byłby kusił się na darmo y że nie byłaby się podała iego woley; przedsię nie byłoby złe popróbować, ieno barzo zaszczytnie, y wyższey ieno by go za to ceniono. Na co tedy służy męstwo waleczne y wspaniałe, ieśli nie obiawia się we wszytkiey rzeczy, y także w miłowaniu, iako y w orężu, ile że woyna a miłowanie to są towarzysze, chadzaią razem y maią iedną sympatyą, iako o tem powieda poeta: ,,Każdy miłośnik iest żołnirzem a Kupidon ma swóy obóz y swoie oręże nie gorzey Marsa." Pan Romsar uczynił o tym piękny sonet w swoich pirwszych Amorach. Owo, aby wrócić ieszcze do chciwości, iaką maią białe głowy ku oglądaniu y miłowaniu mężczyzn wspaniałych a odważnych, słyszałem to o królowey Angliey, Elizabecie, dzisiay panuiącey: iednego dnia będąc u stołu y maiąc u siebie na wieczerzy pana wielgiego pryora Francyey, z domu lotaryngskiego, y pana Danwiła, dziś pana Momorańskiego y konetabla, wśrzód tey gawędy biesiadney y kiedy zeszła rzecz na pochwały króla Hendryka Drugiego, wychwalała go sielnie, iż był dzielny, waleczny y wspaniały, y (użyła tego słowa) barzo m a r s o w y, y że okazał to dobrze we wszytkich swoich uczynkach; dlatego też, gdyby nie był pomarł tak wrychle, miała postanowienie iachać go odwidzić w iego królestwie y kazała sposobić y mieć w gotowości okręty, aby przeprawić się do Francyey y uścisnąć sobie z nim ręce na pokóy y na wiarę. "Owo to było iedno z moich żądań, aby go oglądać; mnimam, iż nie byłby mi tego odmówił, bowiem (tak prawiła) móy obyczay iest miłować ludzi walecznych; y barzo gniwam się na śmierzć, iż wydarła tak dzielnego króla, nimem go bogday była uźrzała." Taż sama królowa, w nieiaki czas potem, słysząc, iako tyle chwalono pana Nemurskiego za doskonałości a cnoty w nim będące, ciekawa była wywiedzieć się on od nieboszczyka pana Randana, kiedy go król Franciszek Drugi posłał do Szkocyey, iżby uczynił pokóy pod Ptyli, które było oblegane. Owo gdy iey o tym rozpowiadał barzo szyroko y o wszelakich rodzaiach iego pięknych cnót y uczynków, pan Randan, który rozumiał się na miłościach nie gorzey iako na woiowaniu, uznał w niey y w iey twarzy nieiaką iskierkę chuci abo przychylności, a także w iey słowiech wielgą chuć oglądania go. Za czym, nie chcąc zatrzymywać się na tak dobrey drodze, wziął przedsię dowiedzieć się od niey, czy gdyby tamten przybył ią odwidzić, czy byłby mile widziany; powziął stąd mnimanie, iż mogłoby tych dwoie przyść z sobą do małżenstwa. Wróciwszy tedy na dwór ze swego poselstwa, powtórzył całą rozmowę królowi y panu Nemurskiemu; za czym król rozkazał y przekonał pana Nemurskiego, aby się skłonił k'temu; co też ten uczynił z wielgą radością, iż mógł przyść do tak pięknego królestwa za pomocą tak piękney, cnotliwey y godney królowey. Owo tedy poczęto kuć gorące żelazo: przy pomocy szczodrych zasobów, iakich król mu udzielił, poczynił pan Nemurski wielgie przygotowania y barzo wspaniałe a cudne przybory, mnogo szat, koniów, zbroi, prosto wszelkich rzeczy wybornych, niczego nie zaniechuiąc (bowiem widziałem to wszytko), aby iachać ukazać się przed oną piękną xiężniczką, nie przepominaiąc zwłaszcza zawieźć tam całego kwiatu młodzi dworskiey; z czego trefniś siła wysmażał uszczypków a wydwarzania. Tymczasem pan Lignerol, barzo obrotny y bywały szlachcic, y barzo w łasce u pana Nemurskiego, swego pana, wysłany został do oney królowey: owo powrócił z odpowiedzią wdzięczną y barzo godną, iżby pan Nemurski był dobrey otuchy y naglił a przyspieszał swoią podróż. Pomnę tak, iż na dworze uważano to małżenstwo iakoby za dokonane: przedsię uźrzeliśmy nagle, iż tę podróż przerwano a poniechano iey, przez co cały barzo wielgi wydatek stał się próżny a daremny. Powiedziałbych snadnie, iako y każdy iny we Francyey, z iakiey przyczyny przyszło do tego zerwania; wszelako wspomnę tylko iedno słowo: możebna, iż ine miłoście wzięły panu Nemurskiemu serce y dzierżyły ie w więzieniu a niewoli; bowiem był to pan tak wyborny we wszytkich rzeczach y tak zręczny w robieniu bronią y inych cnotach, iż białe głowy rade byłyby go ścigać przemocą, iako widziałem nabarziey płoche y nabarziey stateczne, które łomiły posty swoiey czystości dla niego. W Stu opowiastkach królowey Nawarry, Margarety, mamy barzo piękną powieść o oney paniey z Milanu, która, umówiwszy iednego dnia schadzkę z nieboszczykiem panem Boniwetem, późni admirałem Francyey, ustawiła na wschodach służebne z gołemi szpadami, iżby czyniły niemi hałas, kiedy będzie miał kłaść się w łoże: co też uczyniły barzo pilnie wedle rozkazu swoiey paniey, która ze swey strony udała przestraszoną y lękliwą, mówiąc, iż to iey szwagrowie snadź obaczyli się na czymś y że iest zgubiona, y żeby się ukrył pod łóżko abo za dywanem przy scienie. Alić pan Boniwet, nie przeraziwszy się, bierąc płaszcz w iedną rękę, a zasię szpadę w drugą, rzekł: "Y gdzież są owe dzielne braty, które by mi chciały uczynić krzywdę abo nagnać strachu? Kiedy mnie uźrzą, nie będą śmieli ani się spoźrzeć na koniec moiey szpady." Za czym otwieraiąc drzwi y wychodząc, gdy chciał prosto iść napadać ku tym schodom, nalazł one niewiasty pobrzękuiące, które się przelękły y zaczęły krzyczeć, y wyznały wszytko. Pan Boniwet widząc, że to ieno tyle, puścił ie y wysłał do dyaska, wrócił do kownaty, zamknął drzwi za sobą y podszedł ku oney paniey, która zaczęła się śmiać a ściskać go y wyznawać mu, iż to była igra przez nią przygotowiona, y upewniać, iż gdyby był okazał tchórza y nie obiawił w tym swego męstwa, iakie wieść o nim głosiła, nigdy nie byłaby go wpuściła do swego łoża. Przedsię iż okazał się tak wspaniałym a przezpiecznym, obłapiła go y ułożyła przy sobie; owo nie trzeba pytać, co całą noc czynili; bowiem była to iedna z cudnieyszych białych głów w Milanie y którą pozyskać przyszło mu barzo uciążliwie. Znałem iednego dzielnego szlachcica, który gdy raz spał u iedney wdzięczney paniey rzymiańskiey w czas nieobecności iey męża, ta zgotowiła mu podobny przestrach, kazawszy pewney ze swoich niewiast wpaść z przestrzeżeniem, iż mąż powrócił z podróży. Pani, iakoby zadziwiona, prosiła szlachcica, aby ukrył się w alkowie abo też będzie zgubiona. "Nie, nie - rzecze ów szlachcic - za żaden skarb świata nie uczynię tego; wszelako ieśli przydzie, uśmiercę go." Za czym gdy ów poskoczył ku szpadzie, owa biała głowa poczęła się śmiać y wyznała, iż uczyniła to z rozmysłu, aby go podać na próbę, co by uczynił, gdyby iey mąż czynił iey co złego, y czyby iey dobrze bronił. Znałem iedną barzo cudną panią, która porzuciła hnet służkę, którego miała, iż nie okazał się mężnym; y wzięła inego, niepodobnego temu, którego barzo się lękano y strachano niezmiernie iego szpady, iako iż był podczas iednym z naytęgszych szyrmierzy. Słyszałem od starych dworzan opowieść o iedney paniey, która była na dworze, miłośnicy nieboszczyka pana Delorsza, godnego człeka y w swoich młodych leciech iednego z naydzielnieyszych y naysławnieyszych kapitanów pieszego woyska owego czasu. Ona, słyszawszy tyle o iego dzielności, iednego dnia, gdy król Franciszek Pirwszy wydawał walkę lwów we swoim dziedzińcu, chciała uczynić próbę, czy był takim, iak to iey powiedano; ku czemu upuściła swoią rękawiczkę w ogrodzenie lwów będących w naywiętszey furyey; za czym prosiła pana Delorsza, aby poszedł ią podiąć, ieśli ią miłuie tak, iako powiedał. On, nie wahaiąc się, wziął płaszcz w iedną rękę, a szpadę w drugą y poszedł mężnie miedzy lwy podiąć rękawiczkę. W czym fortuna była mu przyiazna, bowiem, okazuiąc ciągle wesołą twarz y kieruiąc z wielgą pewnością koniec szpady ku lwom, sprawił, iż nie śmiały go zaczypić. Tak podiąwszy rękawiczkę, powrócił przed swoią damę y oddał iey sprzęt; w czym ona i wszytcy patrzący przychwalali mu barzo sielnie. Przedsię powiedaią, iż poniechał iey od wielgiey urazy pan Delorsz, iż chciała sobie czynić w ten sposób rozrywkę i z niego y z iego męstwa. Powiedaią ieszcze, iż z wielgiey wzgardy cisnął iey rękawiczkę w gębę; bowiem wolałby radniey, iżby mu była rozkazała sto razy iść natrzeć na batalion pieszego rycerstwa, w czym był barzo doświadczony, niżeli walczyć ze źwirzętami, które to potykanie nie ma w sobie niiakiey chluby. Wierę, takie doświadczania nie są ani piękne, ani obyczayne y osoby bawiące się niemi barzo są godne przygany. Tyleż warta iest sztuka, co ią pani iedna spłatała swoiemu miłośnikowi; ten gdy iey przedstawiał swoie służby y upewniał ią, iż nie ma rzeczy, by z nawiętszym azardem, którey by nie uczynił, ona, chcąc go uiąć za słowo, rzecze: ,,Ieśli mnie tyle miłuiecie y iesteście tak odważni, iako to powiedacie, ugodźcież się sztyletem waszym w ramię dla moiey miłości." Tamten, który umirał z miłości dla niey, dobył go wraz z pochew, chcąc się ugodzić; wżdy ia mu przytrzymałem ramię y odiąłem sztylet, przedkładaiąc mu, iż byłoby to wielgie szaleństwo tak uczynić y takim sposobem czynić próbę swoiey miłości a swoiego męstwa. Nie nazwę oney białey głowy, przedsię ów szlachcic był to nieboszczyk pan Klaromont Talar starszy, który zginął w bitwie pod Monkonturem, ieden z mężnych a walecznych rycerzów Francyey, iako skazał to swoią śmierzcią, dowodząc kompanią konnych: miłowałem go y szacowałem wieldze. Słyszałem, iż toż samo trefiło się nieboszczykowi panu Dżenlemu, zmarłemu w Niemczech, gdy dowodził woyskiem ugonockiem, czasu trzeciego rozruchu: owo gdy iachał raz przez rzekę pod Luwrem ze swoią damą, ta upuściła do wody chusteczkę, wierę, piękną y bogatą, z umysłu, y rzekła mu, aby skoczył do wody ią wyłowić. On, który umiał pływać nie więcey od kamienia, chciał się wymówić: przedsię ona wyrzucaiąc mu, iż był tchórzem y bez odwagi człowiekiem, nic nie zapowiadaiąc rzuciła się z miesca do wody y tak rwąc się ku tey chustce byłaby się utopiła, gdyby iey wraz nie dano pomocy z iney łodzi. Mnimam, iż one białe głowy zadaiące takie próby chcą się nieraz zbyć misternie swoich miłośników, którzy, możebna, im omierzli. Lepiey by było, gdyby ich opasały nadobną szarfeczką y prosiły, aby ie nieśli dla ich miłości na chlubne pola bitew y dali dowody swoiego męstwa, y tym sposobem ieszcze sielniey ich zagrzały, niżby miały czynić takie mózgowcze, głupie wymysły, o których powiedałem y które mógłbych liczyć tu w nieskończoność. Przypominam sobie, iż kiedy szliśmy oblegać Rułę czasu pirwszych rozruchów, panna Pinianka, iedna z godnych panien dworskich, podeźrzewaiąc, iż nieboszczyk pan Dzierdź nie był dość waleczny, aby ubić sam, w poiedynczey walce, nieboszczyka barona Ingranda, iednego z naymężnieyszych szlachciców na dworze, y żądaiąc wypróbować iego męstwo, dała mu szarfę, którą sobie umocował na hełmie; owo kiedy przyszło do oblegania fortu Świętey Katarzyny, natarł tak śmiele y krzepko na gromadę konnych, którzy wypuścili się poza mury, iż walcząc otrzymał strzał pistoletu w głowę, od którego padł martwy na miescu: za czym owa panna zaspokoiła się co do iego męstwa y gdyby nie był zmarł od tego strzału, tak grzecznie się sprawiwszy, byłaby go zaślubiła; przedsię wątpiąc nieco o iego odwadze y mnimaiąc, iż nieobyczaynie ubił onego barona (tak iey się widziało), chciała mieć to doświadczenie, iako powiedała. Y, wierę, mimo że siła iest walecznych mężczyzn ze swoiey natury, wżdy białe głowy popychaią ich do tego ieszcze barziey; zasię ieśli są gnuśni a nikczemnego serca, pobudzaią ich a rozgrzywaią. Mamy tego barzo piękny przykład w cudney Agniszce, która, widząc Karła Siódmego rozmiłowanym w niey y chciwym ieno uradzać z nią o miłości, y gnuśnym a nikczemnym, nie dbaiącym na swoie królestwo, rzekła mu iednego dnia, iż gdy była ieszcze młodą dziewczyną, astrolog przepowiedział iey, iż będzie ią miłował y służył iey ieden z naywalecznieyszych królów krześciiaństwa; owo kiedy król uczynił iey tę cześć, iż począł ią miłować, mnimała, iż to był on waleczny król iey przepowiedziany; wszelako widząc go tak miętkim, tak mało dbałym o swoie rządy, rozumi dobrze, iż się omyliła y że ów król tak waleczny to nie był on, iedno król Angliey, który bił się tak krzepko y zabierał mu tyle pięknych miest sprzed nosa. "Iakoż - rzekła tak królowi - hnet trzeba mi będzie iść do niego, bowiem to iego rozumiał snadź ów astrolog." Te słowa tak ukłuły w serce króla, iż zaczął płakać; owo od tego czasu, skrzepiwszy się w odwadze y niechaiąc łowów y ogrodów, wziął na kieł tak dobrze, iż przez swoie szczęście y zwycięstwo wygnał Angielczyków ze swego królestwa. Bertrand Giklin, poiąwszy za żenę swoią panią Tyfanę, cały się poświęcił temu, aby zaspakaiać iey przyrodę, y poniechał rzemięsła woiennego, on, który tyle go kosztował wprzódzi y nabył w niem tyle chluby a rozgłosu; przedsię ona uczyniła mu wyrzuty a przedkładania, iż przed ich małżenstwem mówiono wciąż o nim y o iego grzecznych uczynkach, zasię teraz mogliby ludzie iey samey wyrzucać takowe zaniedbanie męża; iż to było z wielgą osławą dla niey a dla iey męża, iż się uczynił takowym domatorem; w czym nie ustała, aż go przywróciła do pirwszego męstwa y wyprawiła z powrotem na woynę, gdzie sprawił się ieszcze znaczniey niż wprzódzi. Oto iako ta poczciwa biała głowa nie tak miłowała swoie nocne rozkoszki, iako radniey cześć swoiego męża. Y, wierę, same żeny nasze, kiedy nas widzą tako bez męstwa a czci rycerskiey, nie skłonne są tak barzo nas miłować, wiszących wciąż przy ich spódnicach, ani trzymać przy sobie z ochoty; zasię kiedy wracamy z obozu y zdziałaliśmy co nieco pięknego a tęgiego, wówczas to miłuią nas a ściskaią z całego serca y lepszy w tym smak nayduią. Czwarta córa grabiego Prowancyey, teścia świętego Ludwika, a żena Karła, grabiego andegawskiego, brata onego króla, wspaniała y górnie niesąca się biała głowa, zmierziwszy to sobie, iż była ieno zwykłą grebinią andegawską y prowansalską y że sama iedna spośrzód trzech siestr, z których dwie były królowe, a trzecia zgoła cysarzowa, nie miała iney szarży ieno paniey a grebini, nie ustała się trapić, aż dopóki nie uprosiła, nie wymogła a wydusiła na swoim mężu, iżby posiadł a zdobył iakoweś królestwo. Owo zakrzątnęli się tak dobrze, iż byli naznaczeni przez Urbana papę królem y królową Oboyga Sycyliey; y poiachali oboie do Rzymu, z trzydziestą okrętów, dać się ukoronować Iego Świątobliwości, z wielgą pompą, na króla y królowę Ierozolimy a Neapolu, który zdobył późniey, tak przez swoie waleczne czyny, iako przez śrzodki, które żena mu dała sprzedaiąc wszytkie pirzścionki a klenoty, aby nastarczyć kosztom woyennym; potem zasię władali dosyć spokoynie y długo w swoich pięknych zdobytych królestwach. W długi czas potem iedna z ich wnuczek, poczęta z nich y z ich rodu, Izabela Lotaryngska, dokazała bez swoiego męża Ireneusza podobnego czynu; bowiem gdy ów był ieńcem w rękach Karola, xiążęcia Burgundyey, ona, władnąc iako xiężniczka pełna roztropności, wspaniałości y męstwa, gdy im przypadło przez sukcesyę królestwo Sycyliey a Neapolu, zebrała armię trzydziestu tysięcy męża y sama ią powiedła, zdobyła królestwo y zaięła Neapol. Mógłbych wymienić nieskończoną mnogość białych głów, które w takowy sposób siła przysłużyły się swoim mężom y które będąc wyniosłego serca y hambitu, popchnęły y zagrzały swoich mężów ku wzniesieniu się, nabyciu dostatków y wielgości, y bogactw. Iako iż nabarziey piękna y zaszczytna iest posiąść ie ostrzem swoiey szpady. Znałem wielu takich w naszey Francyey y na naszych dworzech, którzy więcey popychani od swoich żen niż z woley zamierzyli y dokonali takowych pięknych rzeczy. Siła białych głów znałem równie, które nie myśląc ni o czym, ieno o swoich ucieszkach a foldze, tamowały ich y trzymały ciągle przy sobie, tamuiąc ich w dokonaniu pięknych czynów, nie chcąc, aby się czym trudnili, iak tylko zaspokaianiem ich w igrach Wenusowych, tak były na to łase. Siła bych takich mógł przytoczyć, wszelako nazbyt byłoby to z odbieżeniem od mego przedmiotu, który iest, wierę, pięknieyszy, bowiem dotycze cnoty, niżeli iny, który dotycze przestępku; y miley też iest słyszeć o onych białych głowach, które popchnęły samców do grzecznych uczynków. Nie powiedam ieno o białych głowach poślubionych, ale o wielu inych, które za ieden mały znak łaski a małą szarfeczkę zagrzały swoich służków do uczynienia wielu rzeczy, których nie byliby uczynili. Bowiem iakież zadowolnienie stąd czyrpią! takaż ostroga y rozgrzanie serca, kiedy, będąc w woyenney potrzebie, pomyśli się, iż się iest sielnie miłowanym od swoiey damy y że, ieśli się dokona czego pięknego dla iey miłości, ileż wdzięcznych pozierań, cudnych przymileń, pięknych zwroków, uścisków, rozkoszek, łask nadziwa się od niey otrzymać! Scypion, miedzy inemi przyganami, iakie wyświadczył Masynissie, gdy ten, iakoby ociekaiący od krwie, zaślubił Sofonizbę, rzekł mu na to: iż nie iest przystoyna myśleć o białych głowach y o miłowaniu, kiedy się iest na woynie. Niech mi to raczy darować, wszelako, co do mnie, mnimam, iż nie masz więtszego ukontentowania ani też, co by dawało więcey odwagi y ostrogi ku mężnemu stawaniu, iako one. Bywałem y sam w takiey potrzebie. Co się mnie tyczy, to sądzę, iż wszytcy, którzy bywaią w bitwach, są tacyż sami; zdaię się na nich. Sądzę, iż będą moiego mnimania, ilu ich iest, y że kiedy są na iakiey grzeczney wyprawie woyenney y kiedy są w nawiętszym ucisku od nieprzyiaciela, serce im się dwoi a roście, kiedy myślą o swoich damach, o ich szarfeczkach, iakie maią na sobie, y o pieszczotkach a wdzięcznych przyięciach, iakich doznaią od nich za powrotem, ieśli ostaną żywi; zasię ieśliby pomarli, iakie lamenty będą czynić dla miłości ich zgonu. Prosto, dla miłości swoich pań y myśląc o nich wszytkie przedsięwzięcia są łatwe y sposobne, wszytkie walki są im iakoby turnieie, a śmierzć iest im triumphem. Pomnę, iak w bitwie drewskiey nieboszczyk pan Bort, grzeczny y mężny kawaler iak mało, był porucznikiem pana Niewierskiego, przedtem nazywanego grabią Eu, xiążęcia takoż barzo wybornego; owo trzeba było iść do ataku, aby nałomić batalion pieszego rycerstwa idący prosto na awangardę, którey przewodniczył nieboszczyk pan Giz, xiążę zwane Wielgiem; za czym, kiedy dano sygnał do ataku, ów rzeczony pan Bort siedząc na szpakowatym koniu tureckim hnet rusza z miesca, ozdobiony y przybrany barzo wdzięczną szarfeczką, iaką dała mu iego dama (nie nazwę iey, przedsię była to iedna z pięknych y godnych panien, y z nawiętszych na dworze); y ruszaiąc rzekł: "Ha! będę walczył mężnie dla miłości moiey damy abo też chłubnie zgine." Czego nie chybił; bowiem, przełomiwszy sześć pirwszych szeregów, zginął przy siódmym, obalony na ziemię. Iakoż mnimacie, zali ta dama niedobrze użyła swoiey wdzięczney szarfeczki y zali musiała się hańbić, iż mu ią oddała? Pan Buś był to także młodzian, który również barziey od inych okrył sławą szarfeczki swoich dam; zwłaszcza wiem o niektórych, co zasłużyły więcey walk, czynów woyennych, pchnięć szpadą, niżeli ich kiedy sprowadziła cudna Angelika u owoczesnych paladynów a rycerzy, tak krześciiańskich, iako y Saracenów; przedsię słyszałem nieraz od niego, iż tak w poiedynczych walkach y potyczkach, y w powszechnych bitwach (bowiem naczynił ich wiele), w których się nalazł y które kiedy podiął, iż było to nie tyle dla służby swego xiążęcia abo dla czci swoiey, iako dla samey chłuby spodobania się swoiey damie. Wierę, dobrze to osądzał, bowiem wszytkie czcie świata niewarte są tyle co miłowanie y życzliwość cudney a godney paniey a gołąbki. A owo dlaczego tylu dzielnych rycerzów błędnych Okrągłego Stołu y tylu walecznych paladynów Francyey dawnego czasu wzięło przed się tyle woyen, tyle podróży odległych, tyle dokonało wypraw wspaniałych, ieśli nie dla miłości pięknych pań, którym służyli abo też chcieli służyć? Zdaię się w tym na naszych paladynów francuskich, naszych Rolandów, naszych Renodów, naszych Ożierów, naszych Oliwierów, naszych Ywonów, naszych Ryszardów y bezlik inych. Był to też czas wspaniały a barzo szczęśliwy; bowiem ieśli zdziałali co pięknego dla miłości swoich dam, ich damy, cale nie niewdzięczne, umiały ich dobrze wynadgrodzić, kiedy im przyszło się spotkać, lub też dać im schadzkę, w lesiech, w borzech abo też kole źrzódeł lub na iakiey wdzięczney łączce. Y otoć nagroda waleczności, iakiey pożąda się u dam! Za czym przychodzi tu iedno pytanie: czemu to białe głowy tak nawidzą odważnych samców? Owo, iakom rzekł na początku, odwaga ma tę cnotę y siłę, iż każe się miłować swoiemu przeciwieństwu. Co więtsza, iest to nieiako przyrodzona skłonność, która popycha białe głowy, iżby miłowały wspaniałość serca, która iest, wierę, sto razy godnieysza miłowania niż tchórzostwo: iako iż każda cnota sielniey się każe miłować niż przywara. Bywaią niektóre białe głowy, które miłuią onych ludzi tak obdarzonych męstwem, ile że im się zdaie, iż tak samo, iako są waleczni y zdatni w robieniu bronią y rzemięśle Marsowem, tak samo są y w rzeczach Wenusa. To prawidło nie chybia żadnego. Y w rzeczy są oni tacy, iako był niegdy Cezar, bohatyr świata, y siła inych śmiałków, których znałem, a których przemilczę. Owo tacy maią zgoła iną siłę a gracyą iako chłopy proste y ini ludzie inego rzemięsła; tak iż iedno doskoczenie takich ludzi warte iest tyleż co cztyry inych; mówię, dla takich białych głów, które są pomierne w iumości, nie zaś dla takich, które są bez miary, bowiem te mnogość ieno widzą nayradsze. Ba ieśli ta reguła schodzi się czasem u niektórych z tych ludzi y wedle przyrody niektórych białych głów, przedsię chybia u inych; bowiem trefiaią się one iunaki, którzy są tak utrudzeni od pancyrza y wielgich utrapień woyennych, iż nic iuż nie zdoła, kiedy trzeba przyść do tey słodkiey igry, tak iż nie mogą zaspokoić swoich dam: za czym niektóre, a siła iest takich, nawidziłyby radniey iakiego dobrego pracownika Wenery, świżego a dobrze wyszlifowanego, niżeli cztyrech z tych synów Marsowych tak poszczyrbionych. Znałem siła z oney płci białogłowskiey takiego mnimania, bowiem w rzeczy (tak powiedaią) nie masz nic, iak dobrze zażyć swobody y wyciągnąć lubą essencyą nie dbaiąc na osobę. Dobry woyownik iest dobry y cudnie iest nań pozierać na woynie, przedsię ieśli nic nie zdole uczynić w łożnicy (powiedaią), tedy tęgi a krzepki pachołek, sposobny do użytku, wart iest tyleż y dobrze więcey co piękny y mężny rycerz utrudzony. Zdaię się na te, które tego doświadczyły y doświadczaią co dnia; bowiem lędźwie szlachcica, by był nabarziey dzielny a dworny, skoro są ugniecione a uciśnione od pancyrza, który długo nosił na sobie, nie mogą starczyć ku tey lubey ochocie, tak iako inych, którzy nie cirpieli zgoła utrudzeń ani ciężarów. Ine białe głowy są, które barziey nawidzą odważnych, bądź to za mężów, bądź za służków, iżby lepiey bronili a podtrzymywali ich cześć y ich niewinność, gdyby niektóre oszczerce chciały ie splugawić słowy; iako widziałem wiele takich na dworze. Tak znałem niegdy iedną barzo piękną y znamienitą panie, którey nie nazowię; ta, będąc podana na oszczercze ięzyki, porzuciła iednego służkę barzo od się ulubionego, iż widziała go miętkim w użyciu dłoni y wyzwaniu, y walczeniu za nią; zasię wzięła inego, który był rabuśnik, iunak y człek odważny y obnosił na ostrzu szpady cześć swoiey damy, tak iż nikt nie śmiał iey zaczypić. Siła białych głów znałem tey przyrody, iż zawżdy chciały mieć dzielnego iunaka dla swego towarzystwa a obrony; co im iest barzo często wieldze dobre y użyteczne; przedsię trzeba, aby się barzo strzegły ochłódnąć y odmienić naprzeciw nim, skoro się iuż raz podały pod ich panowanie, bowiem, ieśli tamci obaczą się boday trochę na ich sztukach y letkościach, ostro ie pędzą y dopiekaią strasznie im y ich galanom, ieśli się odmienią: iako widziałem siła takich przykładów w moiem życiu. Owo zatem takim białym głowam, które chcą mieć w posiadaniu takowych iunaków a rabuśników, niewola iest, iżby były poczciwe a wierne przeciw nim lub też aby były tak taiemne w swoich sprawkach, aby tamci nie mogli ich wypatrzyć: chyba żeby chciały ułożyć rzecz po dobremu, iako kortezany Italiey y Rzymu, które chcą mieć swoiego "brafa" (tak go nazywaią), aby ie chronił a podtrzymywał: przedsię stawiaią to zawżdy przy targu, iż będą miały y inych miłośników y że "braf" nie piśnie na to słówka. To iest barzo dobre dla kortezan rzymskich y ich "brafów", przedsię nie dla dworney szlachty naszey Francyey lub indziey. Wżdy ieśli godna biała głowa chce się utrzymać w swoiey wierze a stałości, trzeba, by iey służka nie skąpił swego życia, aby ią wspirać y bronić iey, ieśli popadnie by w namnieysze nieprzezpieczeństwo w świecie, bądź na swoiem życiu, bądź na części, bądź też od iakiego szpetnego rzeczenia; iako widziałem na naszym dworze wielu prosto zamykaiących gębę obmowcom, kiedy przyszli do szarpania ich pań a władczyń, którym z obowiązku rycerstwa y z prawa powinni iesteśmy służyć za szyrmierzy w ich niedolach; iako wyświadczył ów dzielny Renod piękney Ginewrze w Szkocyey, pan Mendoza owey cudney xiężniczce, o którey powiedałem, y pan Karuk własney żenie za czasu króla Karła Szóstego, iako czytamy to w naszych chronikach. Przyczyniłbych bezlik inych, y z nowszego, y z dawnego czasu, iako widziałem to na naszym dworze; przedsię nigdy bych z tem nie skończył. Ine znałem białe głowy, które poniechały mężczyzn lękliwych, mimo iż byli barzo bogaci, aby miłować a poślubić szlachciców, którzy nie mieli ieno płaszcz a szpadę (iako to powiedaią); przedsię byli waleczni y wielgiego serca y przeto nadziewali się przez swoią waleczność a wspaniałość przyść do wielgości y szarżów, chocia, wierę, nie zawsze naydzielnieysi nayczęściey do tego dochodzą, w czym wszelako krzywdę im się czyni; y barzo często widzi się, iż tchórze y boiaźliwce do tego przychodzą; wżdy taka ozdoba nigdy nie zdaie się na nich y nie błyszczy tak, iako kiedy przygodzi się mężnemu. Owo nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał wywodzić rozmaite racyie a przyczyny, dlaczego białe głowy tak nawidzą onych mężów tak napełnionych wspaniałością. Wiem dobrze, iż gdybych chciał mnożyć tę rozprawę bezlikiem racii a przykładów, mógłbych uczynić o tym całą xięgę; przedsię, nie życząc tak zabawiać przy iednym przedmiocie, iedno przetrząsać radniey wielorakie a rozmaite, zadowolnię się powiedzeniem tego, com powiedział, mimo iż nieieden mógłby mi przyganić, iż ten przedmiot był dosyć godny, aby go zbogacić rozmaitymi przykłady a rozlicznemi raciami, tak iż ten y ów będzie mógł powiedzieć: "Przepomniał o tem; przepomniał o owem." Wiem dobrze; y wiedziałem, możebna, więcey, niżby oni sami mogli przyczynić, y górnieyszych a taiemnieyszych; wszelako nie chcę wszytkiego wyławiać a nazywać. Oto dlaczego zmilczam. Ba zanim poniecham, powiem, przechodząc mimo, to słowo: iż tak samo, iak białe głowy nawidzą mężczyzn odważnych y śmiałych w orężu, tak samo miłuią tych, którzy są śmiali w miłowaniu, y nigdy samiec tchórzliwy y nazbyt strzemięźliwy w temże nie naydzie u nich szczęścia; nie iżby życzyły ich tak zuchwałych, zaczypnych a bezczelnych, aby ie w przemocney walce mieli pokłaść na ziemię; wszelako pragną w nich nieiakiey śmiałey skromności lub skromney śmiałości; bowiem same z się, ieśli nie są czyste wilczyce, nie nagabuią same ani też nie zdaią na wolą, ale umieią tak dobrze rozniecić appetyt y chucie y wabią tak wdzięcznie do oney potyczki, iż kto nie skorzysta z chwili y nie chyci iey w garzść, bez niiakiego baczenia na maiestaty y wielgości abo na skrupuły, na sumnienie y obawy, abo na iaki iny przedmiot, ten, wierę, iest głupi mózgowiec y bez odwagi, który wart iest, iżby go szczęście na zawsze poniechało. Wiem dwóch godnych przyiaciół szlachciców, dla których dwie barzo godne panie, y, wierę, nie z ledacyiakich, wydały iednego dnia w Pariżu poczęstunek y poszły się z niemi przechodzić do ogrodu. Gdy tam były, każda oddzieliła się osobno od drugiey, każda ze swoim służką y w swoiey alei, które były tak pięknie zacienione winem, iż nawet w dzień iakoby nic widać nie było y chłód w nich był barzo luby. Owo ieden spomiędzy dwu, śmielszy, który wiedział, iż ten feścik nie był zgotowiony po to, aby się przechodzić a zażywać wczasu, y miarkuiąc wedle postawy swoiey damy, którą widział płonącą od ognia y z iney ochoty niż do iedzenia muszkatów, które były w winoroślach, y także wedle iey słówek rozgrzanych, czułych a psotliwych, nie stracił tak piękney okazyey; ieno, uymuiąc ią bez żadnego respektu, położył na małą kanapkę uczynioną z trawnika y grudek ziemi; owo nacieszył się z nią barzo statecznie, przy czym nic inszego nie powiedała iako telko: "Och, móy Boże, panie, co wy chcecie czynić? Nie iestże z was nawiętszy szaleniec y nayosobliwszy zuchwalec pod słońcem? Wżdy, ieśli kto tu przydzie, co powiedzą? Móy Boże, rycerzu, zydźcie ze mnie!" Przedsię szlachcic, nie kłopotaiąc się o to, wiódł swoią rzecz daley tak dobrze, iż barzo był ukontentowany y ona, y wszytko, tak iż przechodziwszy się ieszcze z trzy abo cztery razy po alei rozpoczęli nową potyczkę. Potem wyszedłszy stamtąd do iney alei otwartey, uźrzeli z drugiey strony drugiego szlachcica y drugą damę, którzy się przechadzali tak, iako ich zostawili wprzódzi. Na co dama zadowolniona rzekła do zadowolnionego szlachcica: "Mnimam, iż tamten się okazał iako głupiec y że nie zabawił swoiey damy iną rozmową, iak ieno słowy, dyszkury a przechadzaniem." Owo, gdy się zebrali wszytcy czworo, obie damy zaczęły się wypytywać wzaiem o swoie powodzenie. Zadowolniona rzekła, iż miewa się barzo dobrze y że na tę chwilę nie życzyłaby mieć się lepiey. Niezadowolniona zasię rzekła, iż miała sprawę z nabarziey mózgowczym a tchórzliwym miłośnikiem, iakiego kiedy widziała; y na to oba szlachcice uźrzeli, iako się śmiały ze sobą y pokrzykiwały miedzy sobą, przechadzaiąc się: "O ten mózgowiec! o ten niezguła! o ten respektownik!" Na co szlachcic zadowolniony rzekł do swego kompaniona: "Oto snadź nasze damy uradzaią o tobie y smagaią cię; uźrzysz, iż nadtoś czynił szanuiącego y zabawcę." Co ten przyznał; przedsię nie czas iuż był, bowiem nie dało się iuż dołapić okazyey. Wszelako, uznawszy swóy błąd, po nieiakimś czasie naprawił go inym pewnym sposobem, który bych mógł wymienić. Znałem dwóch możnych panów, swoich bratów, obu, wierę, barzo wybornych a doskonałych szlachciców, którzy miłowali dwie panie, z tych wszelako iedna była we wszytkim cale więtsza niż druga; owo raz, wszedszy do kownaty owey znamienitey damy, która podczas była w łóżku, każdy się wziął na stronie uradzać ze swoią. Ieden rozmawiał z tą więtszą ze wszytkiem świadczeniem, cześcią, ze wszytkiem cmokaniem w rękę, ile tylko mógł, y słowami zaszczytu y powolności, nie daiąc żadnego pozoru, iżby się miał brać do niey z bliższa, a chciał imać szturmem tę fortycę. Drugi brat, bez niiakich ceremoniów w oddawaniu części y pokłonów, wziął swoią we framugę przy oknie y zdarłszy iey od iednego razu gatki, które były spętane (bowiem był barzo mocny), dał iey to poznać, iż nie miłował cale modą iszpańską, przez same oczy, ani też przez wydziwianie twarzą, ani przez słowa, ale wżdy przez on właściwy punkt a drogę, którey źrzetelny miłośnik ma pragnąć: y skończywszy swoie pensum odszedł z kownaty; zasię odchodząc rzekł dosyć głośno, iżby dama iego usłyszała: "Móy bracie, ieśli nie uczynisz iako ia, nic nie wskórasz: y powiedam ci, iż możeś iest odważny a śmiały inedy, ile chcesz, wey w tym miescu, ieśli nie okażesz swoiey śmiałości, będziesz zhańbiony; bowiem nie iesteś tutay w miescu czci a respektów, ieno w miescu, gdzie widzisz twoią damę, która czeka na cię." Owo tak ostawił swoiego brata, który wszelako na ten raz zastanowił swoią rzecz i odłożył ią na iny raz: nie stało się wszelako, iżby dama iego stąd ceniła go wyższey, bądź to iż przypisywała mu nazbyt wielgi chłód w miłości, bądź brak odwagi, bądź też niezdatność cielesną; a wszelako dosyć okazał się indziey zdatnym, czy to we woynie, czy w miłościach. Nieboszczka królowa matka wydała iednego dnia na wielgi wtorek, w Pariżu, w Pałacu Remskim, barzo piękną komedyą po włosku, wymyśloną od Kornelia Fiaska, kapitana okrętowego. Cały dwór był na niey przytomny, tak mężczyźni, iak białe głowy, y siła inych z miesta. Miedzy inemi rzeczmi przedstawiony tam był pewien młodzian, który, będąc ukryty całą noc w kownacie barzo cudney damy, zgoła iey nie naruszył; owo gdy opowiedział tę przygodę swoiemu kompanionowi, ten się go spytał: "Ch'avete fatto?" Drugi odpowiedział: "Niente." Aż ów kompan: "Ah, poltronazzo, senza cuore! non havete fatto niente! che maldita sia la tua poltronneria!" Po odegraniu oney komedyi, wieczorem, kiedyśmy się naleźli w kownacie królowey y uradzaliśmy o onem widowisku, wraz zapytałem iedney barzo cudney y godney białey głowy, którey nie nazwę, iaką naypięknieyszą rzecz postrzegła y zakonotowała w oney komedyey, która by iey nabarziey przypadła do smaku. Odrzekła mi cale z prosta: "Naypięknieysza rzecz, która mi się zdała, to owo, co tamten odrzekł młodzianowi imieniem Lucyo, gdy mu powieda che non haveva fatto niente: "Ah, poltronazzo! non havete fatto niente! che maldita sia la tua poltronneria!" Oto iako ta biała głowa mówiąca do mnie była w zgodzie z tamtym, który wyrzucał mu iego tchórzalstwo, y zgoła go nie szacowała, iż był tak miętki a małoduszny; za czym iuż barziey otwarcie rozmawialiśmy o błędach, iakie popełnia się w tym przedmiocie, iż nie chyta się czasu y wiatru, kiedy dmie z dobrey strony, iako czyni dobry nawigator. Owo trzeba mi uczynić ieszcze tę powiastkę y wmieszać ią, chocia ucieszna y błazyńska, miedzy ine, stateczne. Słyszałem tedy od godnego szlachcica, mego przyiaciela, iż iedna biała głowa, iego kraianka, gdy okazała wielekroć wielgie poufałości y fawory swemu pokoiowemu, które wszytkie cylowały ieno k'temu, aby przybyć do tego punktu, ów pokoiowy, nie żaden głupi y niezdara, nalazłszy iednego dnia rankiem swoią panią uśpioną w łóżku, cale nagą, odwróconą ku ścienie, skuszony tak wielgą pięknością y barzo sposobną postawą y dogodną, aby wzuć ią a zawładnąć iey osobą, iako iż była na kraiu łóżka, podszedł z cicha y wzuł oną damę, która obróciwszy się uźrzała, iż to był iey pokoiowiec, którego życzyła; y chocia wzuta na niego, nie zezuwaiąc się cale ani poruszaiąc, ani broniąc, ani zbawiaiąc go ni trochę wziętey fortycy, rzekła mu ieno, obracaiąc głowę y dzierżąc się w miescu, z obawy aby nic nie stracić: "Mości kpie, któż to ci dał tę śmiałość, aby go tam kłaść?" Pokoiowy odpowiedział iey z całą powinnością: "Mamż wyiąć, wielgomożna pani?" - "Tegoć nie powiedam, mości kpie - odparła mu dama. - Powiedam ci: kto ci dał tę śmiałość aby go tam kłaść?" Tamten znowu iął powtarzać: "Mamż wyiąć, wielgomożna pani? Ieśli każecie, wyimę." Aż ta znowu: "Nie to ci powiedam, mości kpie." Prosto, iedno y drugie uczynili też same repliki a dupliki po trzy abo cztyry razy, nie przerywaiąc sobie w potrzebie, aż wreszcie była ukończona, z czego owey paniey więtsza była korzyść, niż gdyby była rozkazała swemu galanowi wyniść z niey, iako ten się iey pytał. Y dobrze iey wyszło, iż wytrwała przy swoiem pirwszem pytaniu, nie odmieniaiąc, a galan w swoiey replice a duplice: y tak samo świadczyli sobie wespołek te sprawy y ten artikuł długi czas późni: bowiem ieno pirwsze stąpnięcie iest trudne, powiedaią. Oto mi tęgi pachołek y, wierę, śmiały! Zaś takim śmiałkom, iako powieda Włoch, trzeba rzec: "A bravo cazzo mai non manca favor." Owo stąd widzicie, iż siła iest takich, którzy są krzepcy, śmiali i zadufali, tak we woynie, iako y w miłości; ini zasię są mężni w bitwie, zaś w miłowaniu nie; ini znowu w miłowaniu, a nie w bitwie, iako ten niezguła Paris, który miał tę śmiałość y męstwo, aby wydrzeć Helenę iey ubogiemu mężowi rogalowi, Menelaiowi niebożątku, a nie zaś aby się z nim potykać pod Troią. Oto także dlaczego białe głowy nie widzą rade starców ani tych, którzy są nadto posunięci w leciech, ile że są barzo boiaźliwi w miłości a umiarkowani w żądaniu: nie iżby ich nie kąsały chucie tak samo pilne iako y młodych, wierę, pilnieysze, iedno iż moc im nie iest równa. Y oto co rzekła k'temu iedna iszpańska biała głowa: iż starcy podobni są wieldze do tych, co, kiedy widzą królów w ich wielgościach, mocy a powadze, pragnęliby sielnie być iako oni, wszelako nic by nie śmieli podiąć przeciw nim, aby ich wyzuć z królestw y zaiąć ich miesce; za czym mówiła: "Y a penas es nascido el deseo, quando se muere luego", iż "zaledwie chuć się narodzi, hnet iuż y obumiera." Dlatego starce, kiedy widzą nadobne przedmioty, nie śmieią się na nie targnąć, "porque los viejos naturalmente son temerosos; y amor y temor no se caben en un saco" - "bowiem starcy są barzo naturalnie lękliwi; zasię miłość y lęk nie mieszkaią nigdy rade w iednym worku". Owo też maią racyią, bowiem nie maią broni ani do zaczypki, ani do obrony, iako owe młodzieńczyki, które maią młodość y urodę;a także, iako powieda poeta: "Nic nie iest nieprzystoyne dla młodości, co bądź by uczyniła"; a także powieda iny: "Nie iest cudny widok starego żołnirza ani starego miłośnika." Przedsię dość iuż uradzać o tym przedmiocie; przez co czynię koniec y nic nie rzekę iuż więcey, iedno przypasuię tu nową materyią, zbliżaiącą się poniekąd do tamtey; która iest: iż tak samo, iak białe głowy rade widzą mężczyzn dzielnych, walecznych y wspaniałych, tak samo y owi równie miłuią samice odważnego y wspaniałego serca. Y iako każdy mężczyzna wspaniały y odważny barziey godzien iest miłości y podziwu iako iny, tak samo się ma y z każdą panią dostoyną, wspaniałą y waleczną; nie iżbych chciał, aby taka biała głowa miała sprawować czynności mężczyźńskie ani też aby przywdziewała zbroię kształtem mężczyźńskim, iako widywałem y takie, ba, znałem y słyszałem o niektórych, iż dosiadały konia iako mężczyzna, krucice miały u łęku y strzylały z niey, y woyowały iako y szczyre mężczyzny. Mógłbych nazwać iedną, która w czasie onych woien Ligi poczynała sobie tak właśnie. Takie przestraianie się to iest zaprzanie się płci swoiey. Prócz tego, że nie iest piękne y stateczne, nie iest też dozwolone y przynosi więcey szkody, niżby kto mnimał: owo też nie na dobre wyszło oney zacney dziewce urlieńskiey, którą w iey procesie sielnie za to szkalowano, y w części to było przyczyną iey losu y śmierzci. Oto dlaczego nie życzę ani szacuię zbytnio takowego schłopczenia się. Wszelako życzę y miłuię białą głowę, która okazuie dzielną y wytrwałą odwagę, będąc w przeciwnościach a utrapieniach, przez piękne czyny niewieście, które zbliżaią się sielnie do męskiego poczynania sobie! Bez zapożyczania przykładów takich wspaniałych białych głów w dawney Romie a Sparcie, które przewyższyły w tym wszytkie ine, dosyć ich iest oczywistych y iawnych naszym oczom; chcę tedy pisać o nowszych y o naszych czasiech. Pirwszy y wedle moiego smaku naypięknieyszy, iaki mam, to iest przykład onych pięknych, zacnych y walecznych pań sieneńskich w czas podniesienia się ich miesta przeciw nieznośnemu iarzmu cysarskich; bowiem skoro wydano rozkazy do obrony, białe głowy, które usunięto na stronę, ile że nie są sposobne do woyny iako mężowie, chciały okazać się z czymś osobnem y że umieią czynić co insze iako zabawiać się swoiemi robótkami dnia y nocy; za czym, aby przyłożyć swoią cząstkę do dzieła, rozdzieliły się same z się na trzy gromady: y w dzień świętego Antoniego, w miesiącu styczniu, trzy z naypięknieyszych, nawiętszych a głownych pań w mieście poiawiły się publicznie na wielgim placu (który iest barzo piękny) z bębny a sztandarami. Pirwsza była signora Fortegerra, ubrana fioletowo, ze sztandarem a szarfą tey samey barwy, z godłem w tych słowiech: "Pur che sia il vero." Y wszytkie te panie były ubrane po nimfieńsku, w przykusym stroiu, który odsłaniał y ukazował tym snadniey wdzięczną łydeczkę. Druga była signora Pikolomini, przybrana w szkarłat, ze sztandarem y szarfą teyże barwy, z białym krzyżem y godłem w tych słowiech: "Pur che no l'habbia tutto." Trzecia była signora Liwia Fausta, ubrana cale biało, z szarfą y sztandarem maści białey, na którym była palma y godło w tych słowiech: "Pur che l'habbia." Dokoła y poza temi białemi głowami, które zdawały się trzema bogińmi, było z iakie trzy tysiące pań, szlachcianek, mieszczek y inych, wszytkie nadobnego weźrzenia, wszytkie wdzięcznie przybrane w suknie a barwy abo z iedwabiu, abo z taftu, z adamaszku lub inych iedwabnych materyi, a wszytkie gotowe żyć lub zginąć dla wolności. A każda niesła faszynę na ramieniu, dla fortu, który czyniono, krzycząc: "Francyia! Francyia!", z czego iegomość pan kardynał z Ferrary y pan Term, namiestnik królewski, byli tak oślnieni uczynkiem tak rzadkim y pięknym, iż nie zabawiali się czem inszem, iak tylko patrzeniem, pozieraniem, podziwianiem a wychwalaniem tych nadobnych y godnych pań: iakoż, w rzeczy, słyszałem od niektórych tam obecnych, iż nigdy nie zdarzyło się widzieć co pięknieyszego. A Bóg wie, iż pięknych białych głów nie braknie w tym mieście y barzo iest ich tam obficie bez przebierania. Mężczyźni, którzy ze swoiey dobrey woley barzo byli chciwi tey wolności, ieszcze barziey się k'temu zagrzali tym zacnym uczynkiem, nie chcąc w niczym ustąpić swoim damom: tak iż barzo skwapliwie wszytcy, szlachta, panowie, mieszczanie, kupcy, rzemieślnicy, bogaci a biedni, wszytcy przybieżali do fortu, aby czynić tak samo iako te piękne, zacne a poczciwe białe głowy; y w wielgiem współzawodnictwie nie tylko świeccy, lecz y ludzie duchowni chwycili się tego dzieła. A za powrotem z fortu, mężczyźni osobno a białe głowy takoż, ustawieni w szyku woyennym na placu, poszli iedni po drugich, dłoń w dłoni, pokłonić się przed obrazem Nayświętszey Panienki, patronki miesta, śpiewaiąc nieco hymnów a kanticzek na iey cześć, w tak słodkiey a wdzięczney armoniey, iż, kąszczek z lubości, kąszczek z miłosierdzia, łzy płynęły z oczu całemu ludowi; za czym, otrzymawszy błogosławieństwo pana kardynała ferrarskiego, każdy udał się do swego pomieszkania, wszytcy y wszytkie postanowiwszy co w mocy czynić na przyszłość. Owa święta ceremonia tych pań przywodzi mi (bez przyrównywania) iną świecką, przedsię piękną barzo, którey dopełniono w Rzymie czasu woyny punickiey, opisaną w Tytusie Liwiuszu. Była to pompa y processya, do którey stanęło trzy razy po dziewięć, co iest razem siedm y dwadzieścia, młodych, urodnych panien rzymiańskich (z których same nie tknięte prawice), ubranych w sukienki dość długie (historyia nie powieda o kolorach); które ukończywszy swoią pompę a processyią zatrzymały się na placu, gdzie zawiedły przed ludem taniec, podaiąc sobie wzaiem sznureczek, ustawione iedna za drugą, czyniąc obroty taneczne y przymierzaiąc poruszenia y podrygowania nóżek do kadencyey melodyów y pieśni, iakie śpiewały: co była rzecz barzo wdzięczna do widzenia, tak dla piękności tych nadobnych panien, co dla ich gracyey, ich piękney postawy taneczney y dla ich misternego poruszania nóżkami, co, wierę, wdzięczne iest u ładney prawiczki, kiedy ie umie bystro a figlarnie wytrząsać a prowadzić. Wyobraziłem w sobie tę postać tańca; y to mi przypomniało iny, który widziałem za moich młodych lat, iak go tańczyły dziwczęta w moim kraiu, zaś nazywano go "podwięzką"; które, bierąc y daiąc sobie wzaiem podwięzką dłońmi, przesuwały ręce tam a z powrotem nad głowami, potem ie łączyły y zaplatały wzaiem miedzy swoiemi nogami, przeskakuiąc zwinnie ponad niemi, a potem zasię rozwiiały się, popuszczały się tak wdzięcznie małemi poskoczkami, ciągle podążaiąc iedne za drugiemi, nie gubiąc nigdy kadencyey śpiewu ani instrumentu, który ie prowadził, tak iż rzecz była barzo ucieszna do patrzenia; bowiem te skoki, zaplatania się, uwalniania, dzierżenie podwięzki y gracya onych dziewczątek miały w sobie nie wiem iaką przymilną lascywię, tak iż dziw mi, iż tego tańca nie praktikowano na dworzech za naszych czasów, gdzie gatki są k'temu barzo schludne y łacno można uźrzeć nadobną nóżkę y która z nich ma pończoszkę wdzięczniey obciągniętą y kształt foremnieyszy. Który taniec snadniey da się przedstawić zwrokiem niżeli opisaniem. Aby powrócić do naszych pań sieneńskich: ha! piękne y dzielne panie, nigdyście nie powinne były umrzeć, tak samo iak wasza chwała, która na zawsze będzie przechowana w nieśmiertelności, tak samo iak oney cudney a wdzięczney panny z waszego miesta, która w czas oblężenia widząc swoiego brata, iż chory przyległ w łożu y barzo był niesposobny, aby iść strażować, zostawiwszy go w łóżku wymyka mu się cichaczem, bierze iego broń y przyodziewę y iako prawy obraz swego brata poiawia się na straży; iakoż wzięto ią za brata y nie poznano przy sprzyiaiącey ciemności mocney. Piękne, wierę, postąpienie! bowiem chocia się schopczyła y zżołnirzyła, przedsię nie zrobiła tego, aby to uczynić ustawicznym obyczaiem, ieno tylko aby na ten raz oddać dobrą usługę swoiemu bratu. Iako też powiedaią, iż żadne miłowanie nierówne iest braterskiemu y że dla dobrey przyczyny nic nie trzeba oszczędzać, aby okazać wdzięczną szlachetność serca na iakiem bądź miescu. Tak mnimam, iż kapral, który podczas dowodził temu oddziałowi, gdzie była ona piękna dzieweczka, kiedy dowiedział się o tem postąpieniu, był barzo strapiony, iż wcześniey iey nie rozpoznał, aby lepiey na miescu rozgłosić iey chwałę lub też aby ią zwolnić od warty abo też zgoła ucieszyć się pozieraniem na iey cudność, iey gracya a iey postawę woyanną? bowiem nie ma wątpienia, że we wszytkim siliła się ią przybierać. Wierę, nie można zbyt sielnie nachwalić tego pięknego postępku, a zwłaszcza dla tak godney braterskiey potrzeby. Tak owo uczynił ów nadobny Ryszardet, przedsię dla iney przyczyny, kiedy iednego wieczora, usłyszawszy siestrę swoią Bradamantę rozprawiaiącą o pięknościach oney cudney xiężniczki iszpańskiey y o iey miłościach a daremnych pragnieniach, kiedy się pokładła, wziął iey zbroię y iey wdzięczny płaszczyk y przebrał się, aby udać siestrę, tak byli podobni do się z twarzy y z urody; a późniey pod tą postacią wziął od oney cudney xiężniczki to, czego siestrze iego broniła iey płeć; co wszelako na złe by mu było wyszło, gdyby nie odsiecz Rogera, który, bierąc go za swoią miłą Bradamantę, zbawił go od śmierzci. Owo słyszałem od pana Szapela Ursyna, bawiącego podczas we Włoszech y który uczynił raport o tak zacnym uczynku białych głów sieneńskich nieboszczykowi królowi Hendrykowi, który król nalazł to tak pięknem, iż ze łzą w oku zaprzysiągł, iż ieśli Bóg dozwoli mu kiedy pokoiu abo rozeymu z cysarzem, poiedzie we swoich okrętach na Morze Toskańskie, a stamtąd do Sieny, aby uźrzeć to miesto tak oddane iemu y iego sprawie y aby podziękować za ona zacną a dzielną chęć, a zwłaszcza aby uźrzeć one piękne a godne panie y oddać im dank osobliwszy. Mnimam, iż nie byłby temu chybił, bowiem czcił barzo piękne a zacne damy; iakoż napisał do nich, a zwłaszcza do trzech naczelnych, listy naydwomieysze w świecie, z podzięką y przyrzeczeniami, które ie ukontentowały y rozegrzały ieszcze sielniey. Ha! ha! przyszedł, wierę, w niedługi czas potem rozeym; wszelako, oczekuiąc na iego przybycie, miesto zostało dobyte, iakom o tem rzekł inedy; co było z nieznośną szkodą dla Francyey, iż straciła tak zacnego y drogiego sprzymierzeńca, który, wspominaiąc sobie y poczuwaiąc się w swoiem dawnem pochodzeniu, chciał się przyłączyć y przywrócić ku nam; bowiem powiedaią, iż ci dzielni Sieneńczycy pochodzą od ludów Francyey, których w Galiey nazywano niegdy Senonami, z których mamy dzisiay ieszcze owych mieszkańców Senu; owo też maią dziś ieszcze wiele z naszey francuskiey przyrody, iako iż w głowach łacno się im pali y są nagli, porywczy a bystrzy iako my. Białe głowy równie tak samo podały się na oną gracyią, wdzięczne sposoby y obyczayność francuską. Czytałem w starey chronice, którą przytoczyłem inedy, iż gdy król Karol Ósmy w czas swoiey podróży do Neapolu przeieżdżał przez Sienę, przyięty był wiazdem tak triumphalnym a wspaniałym, iż przeszedł wszytkie ine, iakie mu zgotowano w całey Italiey; aż nawet, dla więtszego uszanowania y znaku poddaństwa, wszytkie bramy miasta zdięto z zawiasów y ułożono na ziemi; y iak długo tam pozostawał, były tak otwarte y dozwolone wszytkim wchodzącym y wychodzącym, a dopiro kiedy odiachał, założone były na nowo. Możecie sobie myśleć, czy król, cały iego dwór y woysko nie mieli wielgiey przyczyny miłować a czcić tego miasta (iakoż y w rzeczy ie miłował) y powiedać o niem samo nalepsze we świecie. Owo też pobył w niem był iemu y wszytkim barzo przyiemny y pod gardłem zabroniono dopuszczać się tam iakieyś swey woley; iakoż, wierę, by w namnieyszey sobie nie pofolgowano. Ha! zacne Sieneńczyki, obyście żyli wiecznie! Dałby Bóg, iżbychcie ieszcze nasi byli we wszytkim, iako, możebna, iesteście w sercu a w duszy! bowiem władztwo króla Francyey iest wiele więcey słodkie iako diuka Florencyey; a przy tym krew nie może się zaprząc samey siebie. Gdybychmy owo byli tak somsiadami, iako iesteśmy oddaleni, możebna, iż wszytcy ziednoczeni tą wolą coś bychmy k'temu uradzili. Czasu oblężenia Pawiey przez króla Franciszka nawiętsze damy z miesta, pod wodzą y za przykładem signory grebini Ipolity de Malespina, ich ich generałki, zaczęły same nosić kosze plecne, kopać ziemię y naprawiać wyłomy, czyniąc na wyprzódki z żołnirzami. Podobny postępek iak u owych białych głów sieneńskich, o których powiedałem, widziałem takoż u niektórych pań roszelskich w czas oblężenia ich miesta: ku czemu przypominam sobie, iż w pirwszą niedzielę postu, odkąd było oblężenie, pan brat królewski, nasz generał, kazał przyzwać pana Delana na parol, iżby z nim miał rozmowę y zdał mu sprawę z negocyaciey, iaką mu powierzył co do tego miesta; o czym rzecz iest przydługa y barzo osobliwa, którą nadziwam się inedy opisać. Pan Delan nie chybił temu, za czym znowu dano miestu w zakład pana Stroca y uczyniono rozeym na ten dzień y następny. Skoro stanęły te rozeymy, natychmiast, tak samo iak y od nas, poiawiło się poza okopami siła ludzi z miesta na wałach y na murach; a zwłaszcza poiawiła się z iaka setka pań y mieszczek, ba, z nawiętszych y naybogatszych, y naypięknieyszych, wszytkie przybrane biało, tak na głowie, iako y na ciele, wszytkie w płótna cienkie olandzkie, co było barzo wdzięczne dla zwroku. Y tak przybrały się z przyczyny sypania szańczyków, przy których pracowały, bądź to nosząc kosze, bądź też kopiąc ziemię; przedsię ine ubiory byłyby się ubabrały, a tym białym starczyło, gdy się ie znów przeprało; a także iż w tych białych stroiach lepiey się odznaczały miedzy inemi. Myśmy byli barzo radzi widzieć te cudne panie; y uręczam wam, iż wielu zabawiało się tym barziey niż iną rzeczą; one też rade były nam się ukazać y nie drożyły się nam ze swoiem widokiem, bowiem dzierżyły się na kraiu szańców w barzo piękney postawie a chodzie, tak iż było na co pozierać a czego pożądać. Ciekawi byliśmy zapytać, co by to były za białe głowy. Odpowiedzieli nam, że był to huf białych głów tak sprzysiężony, złączony y tak odziany dla pracy u szańców y aby oddać takie usługi swoiemu miestu; iakoż, wierę, oddały ich niemało, tak iż barziey krzepcie a tęgsze chytały się zgoła oręża: iako słyszałem od iedney, iż, dawszy odpór nieprzyiaciołom piką, chowa ią dotąd pilnie, iakoby świętą relikwią, y nie oddałaby iey ani zbytaby za ciężki piniądz, w takiey cenie trzyma ią u siebie. Słyszałem od niektórych starych komturów rodyiskich, a także czytałem w iedney starey xiążce, iż kiedy Rodus był oblegany od sułtana Solimana, piękne niewiasty y panny z miesta nie oszczędzały swoich pięknych twarzy y tkliwych a wdzięcznych ciałek, aby ponosić swoią dobrą część trudów y mozołów oblężenia, tak iż często zgoła poiawiały się przy barzo nagłych, nieprzezpiecznych szturmach y odważnie wspirały rycerstwo a żołnirzów ku wytrzymywaniu ich. Ha! piękne Rodyiki, imię wasze, chłuba wasza głośne były we wszytkich czasiech y, wierę, niegodneście były być pod panowaniem barbarzyńców! Za czasu króla Franciszka Pirwszego miesto Sanrykia w Pikardyey było oblegane y dobywane przez iednego szlachcica flamandzkiego nazwiskiem Domryn; był to chorąży pana Ruya, a szło z nim stu iezdnych y dwa tysiące pieszych, y nieco też harmaty. W murach było stu pieszych, co było barzo niemnogo. Y byłyby wzięte, gdyby nie białe głowy z miesta, które ziawiły się na murach z bronią, wodą y oliwą wrzącą, y kamieńmi y krzepko dały wstręt nieprzyjaciołom, mimo iż czynili, co mogli, aby wniść. Ieszcze dwie z rzeczonych pań wydarły dwa sztandary z rąk nie przyiacioł y cisnęły ie z murów do miesta; tak iż oblęgaiącym mus był opuścić wyłom, iaki uczynili, y poniechać murów, y odyść: z czego sława poszła na całą Francyią, Frandryią y Burgundyią. Po nieiakiem czasie król Franciszek przeieżdżaiąc tamtędy chciał uźrzeć te białe głowy, pochwalił ie y dziękował im. Panie z Perony poczęły sobie tak samo, kiedy miesto ich było oblegane od xiążęcia Dynasów, y dopomogły dzielnym żołnirzom, będącym wewnątrz murów, w takiż sam sposób, za co były czczone, chwalone y zyskały podziękę od swego króla. Takoż w ostatnich woynach domowych y obleganiu miesta Sancery również zalecano a chwalono białe głowy sancerskie za piękne uczynki wszelakiego rodzam, iakich się dopuściły. Podczas ostatniey woyny Ligi białe głowy witreńskie sprawiły się tak samo w swoiem mieście, obleganem od pana Merkura. Niewiasty są tam barzo urodziwe y zawżdy w każdy czas barzo schludnie odziane; przedsię nie oszczędzały swoiey krasy, by okazać swą waleczność a męstwo; iakoż, wierę, w takowey potrzebie wszytkie uczynki męskie a wspaniałe tyleż są szacowne w białych głowach co y w mężczyznach. Tak samo okazały się niegdy one wdzięczne panie kartagińskie, które, kiedy uźrzały swoich mężów, swoich braci, oćców, krewniaków y żołnirzy, iż ustaią strzylać na nieprzyiaciół z niedostatku cięciw na łukach, które były cale zużyte od strzylania przez tak długi czas oblegania, y dlatego, nie mogąc iuż dostać ani konopi, ani lnu, ani iedwabiu, ani inych rzeczy, aby porobić sznurki, umyśliły obciąć swoie piękne warkocze y blonde włosy y nie przepuścić tey wdzięczney ozdobie swoich głowiąt a koronie swoich piękności; tak iż same swemi cudnemi, białemi a subtylnemi dłońmi poskręcały ie a poczyniły sznurki y dostarczyły ich swoim żołnirzom; z czego możecie mnimać, z iaką odwagą y z iaką mocą przyszło im naciągać a napinać owe łuki, strzylać z nich a walczyć, maiąc w rękach tak piękne oznaki swoich dam. Czytamy w dziełach Neapolu, iż ów wielgi hetman Sforca pod rządem królowey Iohanny Drugiey był pochwycony od męża królowey, Iakuba, zamknięty w surowym więzieniu y na włosku pewnie wisiało, iżby miał głowę uciętą, gdyby iego siestra Małgorzata nie chyciła się oręża y nie ruszyła w pole. Owo sprawiła się tak dobrze, sama swą własną osobą, iż poymała cztyrech szlachciców napolitańskich, ba z nawiętszych, y przekazała królowi, iż iakie on postąpienie zgotuie iey bratu, tak ona postąpi z iego ludźmi. Tak iż niewola mu była wdać się w układy y wypuścić go zdrowym y całym. Ha! oto dzielna a wspaniała siestra, niepodobna w tym zgoła do płci swoiey! Wiem o inych siestrach y krewniaczkach, które, gdyby się były ważyły na taki postępek przed niedawnym czasem, możebna, iż byłyby ocaliły życie dzielnego brata, który wszelako zginął dla braku takiego ratunku y pomocy. Teraz chcę poniechać iuż tych białych głów pospolicie walecznych a wspaniałych: mówmy o niektórych szczegółowych. A iako naypięknieyszy przykład starożytności chcę ieno za wszytkie przytoczyć oną Zenobią, która po śmierzci swoiego męża nie bawiła się, iako wiele inych, y nie traciła czasu na płakanie a żałowanie, ieno zagarnęła władztwem w imieniu swoich dzieci y wydała woynę Rzymianom y cysarzowi Aurelianowi, będącemu podczas cysarzem, wyrządzaiąc siła utrapień przez całe ośm lat, aż dopiero wyszedłszy w pole przeciwko niemu została zwyciężona y poymana iako ieńczyni, y zawiedziona przed cysarza; który, gdy zapytał ią, iak miała śmiałość wydawać woynę cysarzom, rzekła mu ieno: "Wierę! poznaię teraz, iż iesteście cysarzem, skoroście mnie zwyciężyli." Barzo był rad z tego iey zwyciężenia y tak wielgą dumę z tego czyrpał, iż chciał odprawić z niey triumph; y z barzo wielgą pompą a wspaniałością kroczyla przed iego wozem triumphalnym, barzo wspaniale przystroiona y ozdobiona wielgim bogactwem pereł a kamieni, znacznych klenotów y złotych łańcuchów, któremi była spętana na ciele, na nogach y rękach, na znak ieńczyni a niewolney; tak iż dla wielgiey ciężkości onych klenotów a łańcuchów, iakie miała na sobie, mus iey był zażywać nieiakiego wytchnienia y spoczywać przy onym triumphie. Znaczny to wypadek, wierę, y osobliwy, iż, chocia zwyciężona y poymana, ieszcze przepisywała prawo triumphuiącemu zwycięzcy y zmuszała go zatrzymać się y czekać, aż ona zaczyrpnie oddechu! Znaczna również y przystoyna usłużność była u tego pana, iż iey przyzwalał wytchnienia a wypoczynku y cirpiał iey niemoc, y nie zmuszał iey ani naglił, y nie popędzał barziey, niźli mogła; tak iż nie wiadomo, co więcey trza wychwalać: abo obyczayność cysarza, abo też sposoby oney królowey, która, możebna, z umysłu mogła prowadzić tę igrę, nie telko dla swoiey niemocy a znużenia, ilko dla iakowegoś puszenia się chwałą y pokazania światu, iż chciała zebrać ieszcze to zdziebełko na odwieczerz swoiey fortuny, iako czyniła w iey poranek, y że pan cysarz ustępował iey w tey rzeczy, aby wyczekiwać iey przy iey wolnym kroku a leniwym chodzeniu. Dawała tak sielnie pozierać na się y się podziwiać, tak od mężczyzn, iako od białych głów, z których nieiedne barzo byłyby rade być podobne tey wdzięczney postaci; bowiem była z naypięknieyszych, wedle tego, co mówią ci, którzy to spisali. Była barzo piękney, wyniosłey a bogatey postawy, kształt iey barzo wdzięczny, gracya a maiestat toż samo; takoż daley oblicze barzo piękne a powabne, oczy czarne y barzo iarzące. Miedzy inemi pięknościami przyznawali iey zęby barzo piękne a białe, umysł bystry, barzo skromny, szczyry y łaskawy w potrzebie; mowa barzo piękna y wymawiana donośnym głosem: iakoż sama przekazowała wszytkie swoie myśli a rozkazy swoim woiownikom y przemawiała do nich często. Mnimam, wierę, że równie pięknie ią było widzieć ubraną tak wspaniale y wdzięcznie w szaty niewieście, co kiedy była uzbroiona od stóp aż do głowy; bowiem zawżdy płeć przeważa: iako też można przypuścić, iż cysarz nie chciał ią w swoiem triumphie wystawić inaczey, iedno w iey wdzięczney płci białogłowskiey, która ią kształtowała cudniey y czyniła ią ludowi przyiemnieyszą w iey wyborney urodzie. Co więtsza, równie trzeba mnimać (skoro była tak piękna), iż pan cysarz iey pomacał, posmakował y smakował ieszcze; y że, ieśli ią zwyciężył na ieden sposób, on abo ona (można obydwa rozumieć), iedno z nich, zwyciężyło też na drugi sposób. Dziw mi, iż skoro ta Zenobia była tak cudowna, że cysarz nie wziął y nie trzymał iey sobie na iedną ze swoich dziwek abo też iż ona nie otworzyła a nie założyła za zezwoleniem iego abo też senatu handlu z miłością y k...ewstwem, iako uczyniła Flora, aby się zbogacić y zebrać mnogo dostatków a maiętności pracą swoiego ciała a chwierutaniem łóżka: do którego sklepiku mogli byli chadzać nawiętsi w Rzymie, na wyprzódki iedni przed drugimi; bowiem nie masz cheba takiego ukontentowania a lubości na świecie iako wywalić się na królewskość abo na xiążęcość y sycić się piękną królową, xiężniczką a możną panią. Zdaię się na tych, którzy przedsiębrali te podróże y zdziałali w nich piękne czyny. Y tak owo ta królowa Zenobia byłaby się wrychle zbogaciła z łaski onych możnych, iako uczyniła Flora, która inych nie przyimowala w swoiem handlu. Czyż nie lepiey by iey było pędzić to życie w uciechach, wspaniałościach, bogactwach a cześci niż popaść w niedostatek a ostateczność, w iakie popadła, iż musiała zarabiać na życie, przędąc pośrzód pospolitych niewiast, y umrzeć z głodu, gdyby nie to, iż senat lituiąc się nad nią, bacząc na iey świetność minioną, wyznaczył iey na życie iakowyś iurgielcik y iakieś szczupłe ziemie a posiadłości, które nazywano długi czas "dobrami zenobiańskiemi": bowiem wszelako wielgie to iest zło ubóstwo! y kto może mu się umknąć, by w iaki sposób, ten czy inszy, dobrze czyni, iako powiedał ktoś mi znaiomy. Oto dlaczego Zenobia nie zachowała swoiego wielgiego męstwa aż do końca swoich losów, iako iey było przystało y iako trzeba w niem wytrwać we wszytkich uczynkach. Mówiono, iż kazała była sporządzić wózek triumphalny, naywspanialszy, iaki kiedy widziano w Romie, y powiedała to często w czas swoiey wielgiey pomyślności a chełpienia się, iż to iest na triumph w tey Romie; tak była upewniona zdobyć Cysarstwo Rzymskie! Przedsię wszytko wyszło na wspak; bowiem cysarz, zwyciężywszy ią, wziął ią sobie y odbył z niey triumph, y ona szła pieszo, wydaiąc z siebie więtszy triumph a pompę, niż gdyby był zwyciężył potężnego króla. Y mówcież, iż zwycięstwo, iakie odniesie się nad białą głową, by iakiemkolwiek kształtem osiężone nie iest barzo wielgie y barzo wspaniałe! Tak pragnął Augustus odbyć triumph z Kleopatry, wszelako nie wziął się do tego dość pilnie. Zaradziła temu zawczasu, y tym samym sposobem, iako Paulus Emilius rzekł Perseuszowi; gdy go prosił w swoiey niewoley, iżby się nad nim ulitował, tamten rzekł, iż iego to rzecz była zaradzić temu wprzódzi, rozumieiąc pod tym, iż powinien się był zabić. Słyszałem, iż nieboszczyk król Hendryk Drugi niczego tyle nie pragnął, co móc poymać w niewolą królowę Węgrów, nie aby sobie z nią źle począć, mimo iż dała mu do tego siła przyczyn przez swoie pożarnictwo, ieno aby mieć tę chlubę trzymania w ieńcostwie tey wielgiey królowey y uźrzeć, iaką by minę a postawę przybrała w oney klozie y czy byłaby taka harda a pyszna iako przy swoiem woysku: bowiem, wierę, nic nie ma tak pysznego a wyniosłego iako piękna, dzielna a można biała głowa, kiedy chce y kiedy ma odwagę, iako było u tey, barzo pono radey z nazwiska, iakie iey nadali żołnirze iszpańscy, którzy, iako nazywali cysarza, iey brata, "el padre de los soldados", ią nazywali "la madre", iako Wiktoryę czy Wiktorynę niegdy, za czasu Rzymian, nazywano w iey woysku "matką obozu". Wierę, kiedy taka dama znaczjna a urodziwa bierze na się szarżę woyenną, siła się k'temu przysługuie y zagrzywa sielnie swoich ludzi, iako widziałem królowę matkę, która barzo często przybywała do naszego woyska y umacniała ie cale, y dodawała sielnie odwagi, y iako czyni dzisia iey wnuka, infantka, we Flandryey, która przewodzi swoiemu woysku y iawi się swoim żołnirzom w całey odwadze, tak iż bez niey a bez iey wdzięczney a lubey przytomności Flandrya nie miałaby sposobu strzymać, iako wszytcy powiedaią; y nigdy królowa Węgrów, iey cioteczna babka, nie obiawiła się taką w piękności, męstwie, wspaniałości a gracyey. Czytamy w historyach naszey Francyey, ile posłużyła przytomność oney wspaniałey grebini Monfordzkiey, gdy ią oblegano w Anebonie; bowiem, mimo iż iey żołnirze byli krzepcy a odważni y mimo iż walczyli a strzymywali szturmy tak dzielnie, iako tylko można, wżdy zaczynali tracić serce y chcieć się poddawać; wszelako ona hnet przemówiła do nich tak dobrze y orzeźwiła tak pięknemi a walecznemi słowy, y zagrzała ich tak pięknie a dobrze, iż zaczekali na odsiecz, która przybyła im w porę, tak barzo upragniona, y oblężenie zeszło ku niczemu. Więcey ieszcze uczyniła; bowiem, gdy iey nieprzyiaciele zabawiali się przy szturmie y wszytcy tam byli, y uźrzała namioty ich będące cale puste, sama, dosiadszy dobrego konia, y z pięćdziesięcią dobrey iazdy uczyniła wycieczkę, wszczęła alarm y podłożyła ogień w obozie: tak iż pan Karol Bloyski, mnimaiąc się być zdradzonym, hnet kazał zaprzestaćszturmu. Ku czemu przyczynię tu małą opowiastkę. W czas tych ostatnich woyen Ligi nieboszczyk xiążę Kondeusz, świeżo zmarły, będąc w Świętoiańsku posłał do pani Bordeilowey, wdowy w wieku czterdziestu lat y barzo urodney, wezwanie, iżby wydała sześć lub siedm ludzi z iey dóbr, y z naybogatszych, którzy schronili się z nią do iey zamku w Matas. Ta pani odmówiła wręcz, iż nigdy nie zdradzi ani nie wyda tych nieszczęsnych ludzi, którzy schronili się y ukryli na iey wiarę. Rozkazał iey po raz ostatni, iż ieśli mu ich nie pośle, hnet ią nauczy być mu posłuszną. Dała mu odpowiedź (bowiem bawiłem podczas przy niey ku pomocy), iż skoro on sam nie umie być posłusznym, zdawa się to iey szczególnym, iż chce tego uczyć drugich, y że skoro on usłuchnie swemu królowi, ona usłuchnie iemu: owo też że, przy wszytkich iego wygróżkach, nie boi się ani iego harmaty, ani iego oblegania y że pochodzi z rodu od grebini Monfordzkiey, od którey ród iey wziął w spadku tę fortycę, ona zasię y wszytko, y iey odwagę; y że iest gotowa bronić iey tak dobrze, iż iey nie dostanie; y że tak tu sobie będzie poczynać y taką chlubę zdobędzie, iako iey przodkini, owa grebinia, uczyniła w Anebonie. Xiążę pan długo rozmyślał nad tą odpowiedzią y ociągał się kilka dni nie grożąc iey więcey. Przedsię gdyby nie był pomarł, byłby ią oblęgał; wżdy ona dobrze się przygotowała na to w sercu, w męstwie, w żołnirzach. y we wszytkim, aby go godnie przylać; owo mnimam, iż byłby tam wstydu zażył. Makiawel w swoiey xiędze O woynie powieda, iż Katarzyna, grebini furleńska, była oblegana w tym swoiem mieście Furle od pana Cezara Bordzia, wspiranego armią francuską, y że dawała mu odpór barzo walecznie, wżdy w końcu została wzięta. Przyczyną iey zguby było to, iż to miesce było zbyt pełne fortyc y szańców, z których można się było cofać z iednego miesca do drugiego, tak iż gdy ów Cezar się przybliżył, pan Ian Kazal (którego owa grebini wzięła dla swoiey obrony y pomocy) opuścił wyłom, aby się cofnąć do swoich fortów; y przez, ten błąd pan Bordź wziął górę y zaiął miasto. Za czym, powieda ów skryba, te błędy krzywdę uczyniły mężney odwadze y sławie tey wspaniałey grebini po chłubnem wytrzymaniu armiey, którey król Neapolu ani diuk Milański nie śmieli wytrzymać; y chocia skutek był nieszczęśliwy, wzięła stąd cześć, iaką iey cnota zasłużyła; ku czemu uczyniono we Włoszech siła wirszów a rymów na iey pochwałę. Ten passus godzien iest odczytania dla tych, którzy się trudzą, aby umacniać twierdze y budować w nich wielgą mnogość fortów, grodów, wież y cytadellów. Aby wrócić tedy ku naszemu przedmiotu, mieliśmy w ubiegłych czasiech w naszey Francyey siła xiężniczek a możnych dam, które dały piękne oznaki swoiego męstwa: iako uczyniła Paula, córka grafa Pentewreńskiego, która była oblegana w Ruii przez grofa Szarułę y okazała się tak dzielna y wspaniała, iż po wzięciu miasta grof obszedł się z nią barzo przychylnie y dał ią odprowadzić przezpiecznie do Kompaniey, nie pozwalaiąc, iżby iey uczyniono by iaką szkodę, y czcił ią sielnie za iey męstwo, mimo iż barzo miał na pieńku z iey mężem, którego winił, iż chciał go uśmiercić iakimiś czarodzieystwy a urokami pewnych obrazków a świc. Ryszylda, iedyna córa a dziedziczka pana Montsa w Henie, żena Baldwina Szóstego, grabiego Flandryey, czyniła wszytkie wysiłki przeciw Robertowi Tryzonowi, swemu szwagrowi, ustanowionemu opiekunem dzieci Flandryey, aby mu odiąć tę władzę a rządztwo y przypisać ie sobie: które dzieło podiąwszy przy pomocy Filipa, króla Francyey, wydała mu dwie bitwy. W pirwszey została poymana, co również przygodziło się iey przeciwnikowi Robertowi y potem zostali oddani na wymianę: za czym wydała mu nową bitwę, którą przegrała y straciła w niey syna Arnulfa, y wygnano ią aż do Monsu. Iezabel Francuska, córa króla Filipa Pięknego y żena króla Eduarda Drugiego, xiążęcia Guiany, popadła w niełaskę u króla, swoiego małżonka, na skutek złey obmowy Hugona Depenzira, z czego mus iey był schronić się do Francyey z synem Eduardem; po czym wróciła do Angliey z kawalerem Heno, swoim krewniakiem, y armią przywiedzioną przez się, za pomocą którey wzięła swoiego męża do niewoli y wydała go w ręce, w których przeznaczonem mu było skończyć życie; przedsię toż samo przygodziło się y iey samey, bowiem gdy wdała się w miłoście z nieiakim panem Mortymerem, syn iey zamknął ią w zamku aż do końca żywota. Ona to dała przyczynę Anglikom, iżby niesłusznie napastowali Francyią. Wszelako złe to było uznanie y wielgą niewdzięczność syna, który, zapominaiąc tak znaczne dobrodzieystwo, tak począł sobie ze swoią matką dla tak małey przewiny. Małą ią nazywam, bowiem iest przyrodzona y bowiem, naobcowawszy się tyle z żołnirzami y wzwyczaiwszy się tak obracać w chłopczyńskiey postaci miedzy niemi wśród obozu y w namiotach a fortach, trzebaż iey było tak samo chłopczyńskim obyczaiem zabawiać w prześciradłach, iako to się często trefią. Powołuię się w tym na naszą królowę Lenorę, diuszesę Guiany, która towarzyszyła królowi, swemu małżonkowi, za morze y na woynę świętą. Iako iż przestawała tak często z rycerstwem a z żołdactwem, barzo dała nadwerężyć się na swoiey części, tak iż zgoła wąchała się nawet ze Saracenami; za co król wszelako ią odpędził, co, wierę, niemało nas kosztowało. Oczywista, iż chciała wypróbować, czy takie tęgie chłopy są tak samo krzepkie pachołki na uboczu, sam na sam, iako w szczyrey bitwie, y że, możebna, przyroda iey ciągnęła ią do miłowania ludzi walecznych, a zaś iedna waleczność pociąga drugą, iako y cnota; bowiem, wierę, nie rzekł ten łgarstwa, kto powiedał, iż cnota podobna iest pieronowi, który przebiia wszytko. Owa królowa Lenora nie była iedna, która towarzyszyła w tey świętey woynie królowi, swemu mężowi. Owszeyki, przed nią y z nią, y potem siła inych xiężniczek y znacznych pań krzyżowało ze swoiemi mężami, wżdy nie nogi, które rozwierały a rozkładały ile się dało, tak iż niektóre tam zostały, ine zasię wróciły iako barzo sumnienne k...y. Y pod pokrywą odwidzenia świętego grobu wśród tylu żołnirstwa folgowały sobie do syta z miłością; owo, iako rzekłem, zbroie a miłość przystała do się barzo dobrze razem, jako że simpathia miedzy niemi iest dobra a mocno zadziarzgniona. Takie białe głowy barzo trzeba ieszcze szacować za owo miłowanie a obchodzenie się z mężczyznami, a nie iako czyniły niegdy Amazonki, które, mimo iż się powiedały być corami Marsa, wyzuły się ze swoich mężów, powiedaiąc, iż małżenstwo to iest szczyre niewolnictwo; przedsię mniey hardo niosły się z inymi mężczyznami, aby z nich mieć córki, zasię zgładzaiąc dzieci płci męskiey. Nauklerus powieda w swoiey Kosmografiey, iż w roku pańskim 1123, po śmierci Tybussy, królowey Czechów, która kazała miesto Pragę obwieść murami y barzo wzdragała się przed rządem mężczyźńskim, była miedzy iey pannami iedna wielgiey odwagi zwana Wałaszka, która ziednała tak skutecznie niewiasty a dziwki onego kraiu y przedstawiła im tak pięknie wolność, y omierziła im tak sielnie niewolę mężczyźńską, iż każda z nich zabiła ta swego męża, ta swego brata, ta krewnego, ta somsiada, takoż w iedney chwili stały się paniami; za czym wziąwszy zbroie swoich mężów, radziły sobie niemi tak dobrze y obiawiły się tak dzielnemi y zdatnemi w tym amazońskim kształcie, iż odniosły mnogo zwycięstw. Zasię późniey, przez sztuki a chytrości nieiakiego Prymilausza, męża Tibussy, którego wzięła sobie z niskiey a szpetney kondycyey, zostały pobite, a na śmierzć wydane. Co było z dopustu bożego za ów omierzły postępek uknuty tak dla wygubienia rodzaiu ludzkiego. Zaiste, one białe głowy mogły okazać swoią piękną odwagę inymi wspaniałymi, męskimi a walecznemi uczynkami radniey niźli takowem okrucieństwem, iako widzieliśmy, iż tyle cysarzowych, królowych, xiężniczek a możnych pań wsławiło się zacnemi postępkami, władztwem a kierowaniem swoich państw y inymi czynami, których dziele są dość pełne, tak iż nie potrzebuię tego opowiadać; bowiem hambit panowania, .królowania a cysarzowania mieści się w ich duszach równie iako u mężczyzn y równie są na to łase. Iednę wszelako wymienię, która mniey była tem owładnięta, a to Wiktoryię Kolonnę, żenę margrabi Peskara, o którey czytałem w iedney xiędze iszpańskiey. Gdy ów margrabia posłyszał o pięknych ofiarach, iakie mu uczynił Ieremi Muron od samego papieża (iakom to powiedał uprzednio), daiąc mu królestwo Neapolu, ieśliby zechciał zawrzeć z nim soiusze, ona, powiadomiona przez samego męża, który nic iey nie ukrywał ze swoich naytaynieyszych spraw, ani duższych, ani przymnieyszych, napisała mu (bowiem bystra była w ięzyku) y przekazała, iżby był pomny swoiego dawnego męstwa a cnoty, które mu dały taką sławę a reputacyą, tak iż przechodziła ona chlubę a fortunę nawiętszych królów na ziemi, powiedaiąc, iż: "Non con grandezza de los reynos, de estados ny de hermosos titulos, sine con fe illustre y clara virtud, se alcançava la honra, la qual con loor siempre vivo, llegawa a los desc ndientes; y que no havia nigun grado tan alto que no fuesse vencido de una trahicyon y mala fe. Que por esto, nigun desseo tenia de ser muguer de rey, queriendo antes ser muguer de tal capitan, que no solamente en guerra con valorosa mano, mas en pas con gran honra de animo no vencido, havia sabido vencer reyes, y grandissimos principes, y capitanes, y darlos a triumphos, y imperiarlos"; powiedaiąc iż: "Nie wielgością królestw, wielgich państw y wielgich a wysokich tytułów, iedno wiarą wspaniałą a nieskalaną cnotą nabywa się cześć, która wiecznie żywą, chlubą przechodzi na naszych potomków; i że nie ma szarży tak wysokiey, iżby nie była skażona a zepsuta przez popełnienie zdrady a złamanie wiary; y że dla miłości tego nie miała żadney chuci być żeną króla, iedno żeną takiego hetmana, który nie tylko we woynie swoią waleczną dłonią, ale w pokoiu y wielgą czcią nieugiętego ducha umiał zwyciężyć królów, wielgich xiążąt a hetmanów y triumph z nich mieć, y cysarzować nad niemi." Owa biała głowa mówiła z wielgą odwagą, wielgą cnotą a prawdą y wszytkim: bowiem mieć władzę ze złego postępku iest szpatną rzeczą, zasię rozkazować królestwom a królom przez cnotę iest to barzo piękne. Fulwia, żena P. Klaudyusza, a w drugiem stadle Marka Antoniego, nie bawiąc się zgoła około spraw swoiego domu, ięła się rzeczy wielgich, ba, traktowania spraw państwowych, aż nawet zdobyła sobie sławę rozkazowania cysarzom. Owo też Kleopatra musiała iey barzo być rada y dziękować, iż tak dobrze przyuczyła a włożyła Marka Antoniego do posłuszeństwa y nachylania się pod prawem uległości. Czytamy o owem wielgiem xiążęciu francuskiem Karolu Martelu, który nie chciał niegdy wziąć a nosić tytułu króla, maiąc to we swoiey mocy, wey wolał radniey kierować królami y im rozkazować. Mówmy o naszych niektórych białych głowach. Mieliśmy za czasu naszych woyen Ligi panią Monpensir, ową siestrę nieboszczyka pana Giza, która była wielga polityczka y która dużo przyłożyła dowcipu, wymysłów swego bystrego rozumu y pracy swoiego ciała, aby zbudować ona ligę; owo tak ią zbudowawszy, gdy iednego dnia grała w karty, w prymkę (bowiem lubi barzo tę grę), ktoś iey powiedział, iż dobrze miesza karty; na co ona odparła w przytomności wielu osób: "Pomięszałam ie tak dobrze, iż nie można by ich lepiey zmieszać ani rozmieszać." Byłoby to wszytko dobrze, gdyby iey bliscy nie byli poginęli; k'czemu, nie tracąc serca z przyczyny takiey straty, ięła krzątać się około zemsty. Owo, posłyszawszy owe wieści w Pariżu, nie zamykaiąc się w kownacie, aby odprawować żałobę modą białogłowską, wychodzi ze swego pałacu z dziećmi swoiego pana brata, trzymaiąc ie za ręce prowadzi ie po mieście, czyni lament przed ludem, zagrzywaiąc go płaczem, krzykami litości y słowy, aby wszytcy chycili za broń y podnieśli się z furyą, y czynili zniewagi przed domem y obrazem królewskim (iako to widziano y iako zamierzam to w iey żywocie opowiedzieć), y aby odmówili iemu wszelakiey wierności, ba, przeciwnie, zaprzysięgli mu szczyrą rebellią, z czego późni przyszło iego zamordowanie; po którem łacno iest odgadnąć, kto są ci y te, którzy dawali rady po temu y tego są winni. Wierę, serce siestry tracącey takich braci nie mogło strawić trucizny bez pomszczenia owego mordu. Słyszałem, iż skoro tak dobrze podsyciła lud pariski do takiego zuchwałstwa y buntu, poiachała ku xięciu Parmeńskiemu prosić go o pomoc w iey pomście. Owo iedzie tam tak wielgiemi y długiemi postoiami, iż iednego dnia trzeba było iey konie wozowe, zmęczone y wyczerpane, ostawić w pół drogi w Pikardyey, w błotach, iako iż nie mogły iść ani naprzód, ani w tył, ani też iedney nogi postawić przed drugą. Owo przygodził się tam trefunkiem ieden barzo godny szlachcic z tego kraiu, który należał do Reformy; ten, mimo iż zmieniła ubiór y miano, poznał ią, wszelako zamykaiąc oczy na postępki, iakie czyniła przeciw współbraciom iego wiary, y nienawiść, iaką miała dla nich, rzekł iey barzo dwornie: "Pani, znam was dobrze, alić iestem tu waszym sługą; widzę was w ciężkiey potrzebie, przybądźcie, ieśli łaska wasza, do moiego domostwa, które tu leży wpodle, iżbychcie się osuszyli a spoczęli. Wygodzę wam we wszytkim, iako będę mógł nalepiey y iako mi będzie możebna. Nie trwóżcie się niczego; bowiem, mimo iż należę do wiary, którą wy nienawidzicie sielnie, nie chciałbych rozstać się z wami nie wyświadczywszy wam grzeczności, którey, wierę, barzo potrzebuiecie." Iakoż przystała na tę gościne y przyięła ią barzo wdzięcznie, y zaopatrzywszy ią w to, co iey było potrzebne, ów szlachcic odprowadził ią ieszcze z dwie mile, przy czym wszelako zataiła mu cel swoiey podróży; zasię od czasu tey grzeczności, iako słyszałem, odwdzięczyła się onemu szlachcicowi w tey woynie mnogiemi inemi poczciwościami. Wielu się dziwiło, iako mogła się zawierzyć iemu, będącemu hugonotem. Ba cóż! potrzeba czyni wiele rzeczy; a przy tym widział się iey tak godnym y obyczaynym a szczyrym w mowie, iż osądziła go być zdolnym poczciwego uczynku. Pani Nemurska, iey matka, będąc uwięziona po śmierzci iey dostoynych panów synów, popadła, iak można mnimać, w rozpacz z przyczyny tak nieznośney straty, tak iż chociay z przyrodzenia iest to pani barzo łagodnego a chłodnego obyczaiu y która nie porusza się dla małey przyczyny, przyszła do tego, iż zaczęła rzucać siła zniewag przeciw królowi y miotać nań tyle przekleństw a wyrzekań (bowiem gdzież iest ta rzecz y te słowa, których by się nie uczyniło a nie rzekło w takowey gwałtowney stracie y boleści!), tak iż nie nazywała króla inaczey iedno zawżdy ,,ów tyran". Potem znowu, przyszedłszy do się, rzekła: "Ha! co powiedam, tyran? Nie! nie! nie chcę go już mienić takim, ieno królem barzo dobrym a łaskawym, ieśli mi zada śmierzć iako moim dzieciom, aby mnie zbawić niedoley, w iakiey iestem, y przenieść mnie do szczęśliwości niebieskiey." Po czym znowu, uśmirzaiąc swoie słowa a krzyki y iakoby przychodząc do opamiętania, mówiła ieno: "Ha, moie dziatki! ha, moie dziatki!", wznawiaiąc nieustannie te słowa ze swoiemi wdzięcznemi łzami, które byłyby zmiękczyły serce ze skały. Niestety! było iey czego tak płakać a żałować po nich, którzy byli tak dobrzy, tak szlachetni, tak cnotliwi y waleczni, ale zwłaszcza onego wielgiego xiążęcia Giza, prawdziwego pirworodnego y prawdziwy wzór wszelakiego męstwa y wspaniałości. Owo iuż z przyrody swey tak kochała swoie dzieci, iż iednego dnia, gdym rozmawiał z iedną znaczną panią z dworu oney pani Nemurskiey, ta rzekła mi, iż to była nayszczęśliwsza xiężniczka we świecie, dla wielu przyczyn, które mi przytaczała, oprócz w iedney rzeczy, iż nazbyt kochała swoich panów synów: bowiem miłowała ich tak sielnie, iż ustawna troska, iaką o nich miała, y aby się im nie przygodziło co złego, mąciła całą iey szczęśliwość, tak iż żyła za nich w nieustanney trwodze a niepokoiu. Możecie zatem zgadnąć, ile cirpiała niedoli, goryczy a męczarni z przyczyny śmierzci tych obu, a z obawy o inego, który pociągnął ku Lyonowi, y o pana Nemurskiego będącego w więzieniu: bowiem o swoie więzienie, powiedała, nie troszczyła się zgoła ani o swoią śmierzć, iakom tu właśnie przedstawił. Gdy ią wywiedziono z zamku bloyskiego, aby ią zawieść do Ambazyey, do ieszcze ściśleyszey klozy, skoro przekroczyła drzwi, obróciła i podniosła głowę ku obrazowi Ludwika Dwunastego, swoiego dziadka, który w kamieniu nad drzwiami iest tam wyryty, na koniu, z wielgą gracyą y postawą rycerską. Tedy, zatrzymawszy się nieco y patrząc nań, rzekła w głos wobec wielu ludzi, którzy się tam zbiegli, y ze swoiem pięknem a niezłomnem męstwem, z którego się nigdy nie wyzuła: "Gdyby ten, który tu iest wyobrażony, był przy życiu, nie pozwoliłby, aby wleczono iego wnukę tak uwięzioną y aby sobie przeciw niey tak poczynano." Po czym poszła swoią drogą, nic iuż nie mówiąc. Można sądzić, iż w duszy swoiey błagała a przyzywała cienie onego wspaniałego przodka, iżby były sprawiedliwemi mścicielami iey więzienia, ni mniey ni więcey iako niegdy czynili sprzysiężeni na śmierzć Cezara, którzy, gdy mieli dokonać tego uczynku, obrócili się ku posągu Pompeiusza y cichcem wezwali y ubłagali cień iego ręki, niegdy tak waleczney, aby prowadziła ich przedsięwzięcie w uczynku, którego też dokonali. Możebna, iż wezwanie oney xiężniezki mogło przyczynić się a przyspieszyć śmierzć króla, który ią tyle obraził. Bo też pani wielgiego serca, y która czai w nim pomstę, iest barzo nieprzezpieczna. Przypominam sobie, iż kiedy nieboszczyk iey pan mąż, xiążę Giz, otrzymał ów cios, od którego poległ, była podczas w obozie, dokąd przybyła przed kilkoma dniami, aby go odwidzić. Kiedy więc wszedł do swoiey kwatery zraniony, wyszła naprzeciw niemu cale zrozpaczona a we łzach y, powitawszy go, hnet wykrzykla: "Iestli możebna, aby ten, który dopełnił tego uczynku, y ten, który go zgotował (podeźrzewaiąc pana admirała), pozostali nie ukarani? Boże! ieśliś iest sprawiedliwy, iakoś powinien być, pomściy to; inaczey...", y nie dokończyła tego słowa, bowiem pan mąż powściągnął ią rzekłszy: "Żeno miła, nie obrażay Boga swoiemi słowy. Ieśli to on mi zesłał za moie grzychy, niech się stanie iego wola y chwała niech będzie iego imieniu. Ieśli zasię przyszło skądinąd, on, któremu przynależy pomsta, dokona iey snadno bez ciebie." Przedsię po iego śmierzci dochodziła iey tak pilnie, iż mordercę rozdarto czterma końmi, zasię podeźrzewanego od niey sprawcę zamordowano po niewielu leciech (iako spodziwam się donieść na swoiem miescu) na skutek nauk, iakie dała swemu panu synowi, iakom na to patrzał, y rad a pouczeń, któremi go żywiła od wczesney młodości aż do czasu, gdy zemsty dopełniono całkowicie. Rady y napominania takich wspaniałych niewiast y matek wiele w tem mogą: iako przypominam sobie, iż gdy król Karol Dziewiąty obieżdżał swoie królestwo y stanął w Bordo, podczas zamknięto w klozie barona Bumazela, dzielnego y godnego szlachcica z Gaskoniey, za to iż zabił inego szlachcica z tegoż kraiu, który nazywał się Latur: powiedali, iż było to zaboystwo z wielgą podstępnością. Wdowa po nim dochodziła tak pilnie ukarania, iż starano się, aby wieści o tem doszły do kownat króla y królowey, iż onemu baronowi maią uciąć głowę. Hnet poruszyli się szlachta a panie dworskie y zaczęto sielnie się krzątać, aby mu ocalić życie. Proszono po dwakroć u króla y królowey, iżby go podarowali łaską. Pan kanclerz przeciwił się mocno, powiedaiąc, iż trzeba, aby sprawiedliwość była dopełniona. Król chciał tego znacznie, bowiem był młody y nabarziey rad byłby go ułaskawić, iako że był ów baron z galanów dworskich; y pan Ciper takoż sielnie go k'temu nakłaniał. Wszelako godzina egzekucyey zbliżała się, co dziwiło wieldze wszytkich. Podczas przybył pan Nemurski (który miłował biednego barona, nawoyowawszy się z nim razem w nie leda iakich potrzebach) y rzucił się do kolan królowey, y błagał ią, aby podarowała życiem tego ubogiego szlachcica, y prosił ią, y naciskał takiemi słowy, iż mu to przyzwoliła; za czym nie mieszkaiąc posłano kapitana straży, który poszedł go szukać y wyiąć z klozy, gdy iuż go wywodzono, aby go pognać na stracenie. Tak tedy ocalał, ale z takim przestrachem, iż na zawsze pozostał on wyciśnięty na iego twarzy; y nigdy późni nie mógł odzyskać koloru, iako to widziałem y iako słyszałem o panu Szanwalirze, który takoż wymigał się pięknie z przyczyny pana Burbona. Przedsię wdowa nie zasypiała sprawy y nazaiutrz dopadła króla, gdy właśnie szedł wysłuchać mszy świętey, y rzuciła mu się do nóg. Ukazała mu swego syna, mogącego mieć trzy abo cztyry lata, y rzekła: "Przynamniey, Nayiaśnieyszy Królu, skoro darowałeś łaską mordercę oćca tego dziecięcia, błagam was, abyście y iego darowali od tey godziny, aby, kiedy będzie duższy, mógł wziąć pomstę y zabić tego nieszczęśnika!" Od tego czasu, wedle tego, co słyszałem, matka codziennie przychodziła budzić to dzieię y ukazuiąc mu zakrwawioną koszulę, którą miał ociec, kiedy go zabito, powiedała mu po trzykroć: "Patrz na nią dobrze y pomni sumniennie, kiedy będziesz duższy, pomścić to: inaczey cię wydziedziczę." Co za zawziętość! Będąc w Iszpaniey słyszałem, iż Antonio Roch, ieden z naydzielnieyszych, naywalecznieyszych, bystrych, przebiegłych, obrotnych, sławnych y naydwomieyszych rozbóyników, iacy kiedykolwiek byli w Iszpaniey (tak powiedaią), nabrał wprzódy ochoty, aby na swoią pirwszą profesią uczynić się xiędzem; owo gdy nadszedł dzień, iż miał śpiwać swoią pirwszą mszą, y gdy wychodził z zakrystyey, y szedł z wielgą ceremonią do wielgiego ołtarza swoiey parafiey, pięknie odziany y przysposobiony do obrzędu, z kielichem w dłoni, usłyszał matkę swoią, która rzekła mu przechodzącemu: "Ah! vellaco, vellaco, mejor seria de vengar la muerte de tu padre que de cantar missa" - "Ha! nieszczęśniku, niegodziwcze! lepiey by było pomścić śmierzć twoiego oćca niżeli śpiewać mszą." Ten głos trafił mu tak sielnie do serca, iż, iak szedł, nawraca nagle z miesca y idzie do zakrystyey; tam się rozdziewa, daiąc za powód, iż serce mu dolega y że to będzie na iny raz; y spieszy w góry pomiędzy rozbóyniki, tam daie się im tak sielnie szanować a uczuć, iż obieraią go wodzem: czyni siła zła y kradzieży, mści się śmierzci swoiego oćca, o kórym powiedano, iż ubity był przez drugiego, wedle inych zasię był stracony od sprawiedliwości. Tą gadkę powiedał mi ieden sam rozbóynik, który był niegdy pod iego wodzą, y wychwalał mi go pod niebiosy, y powiedał, iż sam cysarz Karol nie zdołał mu dopiec. Aby powrócić ieszcze do pani Nemurskiey, król nie zatrzymał iey długo w klozie, w czym był po części pan Dekar przyczyną; bowiem dobył ią stamtąd, aby ią wysłać do Pariża ku xiążętom Menowi y Nemurskiemu y innym xiążętom z Ligi, iżby im zaniesła wszytkim słowa pokoiu y zapomnienia całey przeszłości; kto pomarł, ten pomarł, y przyiaźń niech będzie iako wprzódy. Iakoż w rzeczy król odebrał od niey przysięgę, iż dopełni tego poselstwa. Skoro tedy przybyła, za pirwszym powitaniem to były ieno płacze, lamentacyie a żale nad ich stratą; potem zasię dopełniła zdania sprawy ze swoiey szarży. Xiążę Men za całą odpowiedź zapytał iey, czy mu to doradza. Odpowiedziała mu ieno: "Móy synu, nie przybyłam tutay, aby ci doradzać, iedno aby ci przekazać to, co mi powiedziano a zlecono. Wasza to iest rzecz myśleć, czy macie przyczynę y powinność tak uczynić. W tym, co wam mówię, serce wasze a sumnienie powinno wam być nalepszym doradzcą. Co do mnie, wywięzuię się z tego, co przyrzekłam." Zasię taiemnie umiała dobrze dmuchać w ten ogień, tak iż żarzył się długo. Było siła takich, którzy się dziwili, iak król, który był tak roztropny y ieden z bystrzeyszych we swoiem królestwie, wspomogał się oną panią dla takiego zlecenia, obraziwszy ią w ten sposób, iż musiałaby nie mieć serca ani uczucia, gdyby się do tego przyłożyła by w namnieyszey części: owo też zadrwiła sobie sielnie z niego. Powiedano, iż to była piękna rada marszałka Reca, który podobną dał też królowi Karolowi, a to aby posłać pana Delana do Roszeli, aby nakłonić mieszkańców do pokoiu y do ich posłuszeństwa a obowiązku; tak iż, aby pozyskał u nich zaufanie, pozwolił mu czynić zagorzałego y zapamiętałego dla nich y ich sprawy y czynić woynę do upadłego, y dawać im rady, y świadczyć przeciwko królowi; przedsię pod klauzą, iż kiedy będzie miał przykazane a zalecone od króla abo od pana brata królewskiego, swoiego hetmana, aby wyszedł, iż to uczyni. Uczynił y iedno, y drugie, y woynę, y wyszedł; wszelako dodał tak ducha tym ludziom y zagrzał ich, y dał im tak dobre nauki, y podsycił tak mocno, iż na ten raz wzięli nad nami górę. Siła ludzi twirdziło, iż w tym nie było żadney chytrości: widziałem to wszytko; mnimam wywieść to obszerniey inedy. Owo ten marszałek sprowadził to na króla y na Francyą; którego to marszałka trzymano barziey za szalbierza a omamiacza niźli za dobrego doradcę a marszałka Francyey. Powiem ieszcze to małe słówko o owey wspomnianey pani Nemurskiey. Słyszałem, iż gdy zawięzywano Ligę y ona oglądała spisy y listy miest, które przynależały do niey, a nie widziała ieszcze Pariża, ciągle mówiła do swoiego pana syna: "Móy synu, to iest nic, trzeba ieszcze Pariża. Póki go nie będziecie mieli, niceście nie zdziałali; przeto staraycie się o Pariż." Y nic ieno ów Pariż wciąż miała w gębie; tak dobrze, iż z tego potem przyszły owe barykady. Oto iako wspaniałe serce ma się zawżdy ku naywyższemu: co mi przywodzi na pamięć małą powiastkę, którą czytałem w romansie iszpańskim przezwanym La Conquista de Navarra. Gdy to królestwo zostało dobyte a wydarte na królu Ianie przez króla haragońskiego, król Ludwik Dwunasty wysłał tam, pod dowództwem pana Lapalisa, armią, aby ie dobyć z powrotem. Król przekazał królowey, donie Katarzynie (przez pana Lapalisa, który iey zaniósł tę wiadomość), aby przybyła na dwór Francyey y pozostała tam z królową Anną, iego żeną, przez czas, gdy król, iey małżonek, z panem Lapalisem będą silili się odzyskać królestwo. Na co królowa odparła wspaniale: "Iakże to, panie! Mnimałam, iż król, wasz pan, przysłał was tutay, abyście mię wprowadzili z sobą do mego królestwa y przywrócili mię hnet do Pampelony, a ia iżbych wam towarzyszyła, iako byłam k'temu przysposobiona y gotowa; owo wy mię teraz zapraszacie, iżbych iachała na dwór francuski? Oto, wierę, zła nadzieia a złowrogi znak dla mnie! widzę dobrze, że iuż nigdy tam nie powrócę." Ba, iako to sobie przepowiedziała, tak się zdarzyło. Powiedziano y nakazano xiężney Walentyńskiey, gdy zbliżała się śmierzć króla Hendryka y niewiele było nadziei co do iego zdrowia, aby pozostała w swoiem pałacu w Pariżu y nie wchodziła iuż na iego kownaty, tak aby nie zakłócać iego porozumienia z Bogiem, iak też dla nieprzyiaźni, którą wielu miało dla niey. Gdy się tam zamknęła, posłano do niey zażądać niektórych pirścionków a klenotów, należących do korony y które należało iey oddać. Ta pani zapytała hnet onego posła: "Iakże to? Król legomość pomarł?" - "Nie, pani - odparł tamten - alić nie strzyma iuż długo." - "Póki mu ieszcze na tyli palec życia - rzekła - chcę, aby moie nieprzyiacioły wiedziały, iż się ich nie lękam y że im nie będę powolna, dopóki on iest przy życiu. Męstwo moie ieszcze mi nie chybia. Przedsię kiedy on zamrze, nie chcę żyć dłuższey po nim; y wszytkie gorzkości, iakiemi by mnie nakarmiono, będą mi słodyczą naprzeciw moiey straty. Tak owo, iestli móy król żyw czy umarły, nie lękam się moich nieprzyiaciół." Owa pani okazała w tym wielgą wspaniałość serca. Przedsię nie umarła, mógłby ktoś rzec, iako to powiedała. Wszelako uczuła mnogo oznak ku śmierzci; wżdy, radniey niźli umrzeć, lepiey uczyniła, iż chciała żyć, aby okazać swoim nieprzyiaciołom, iż się ich nie obawia y że, iako widziała ich niegdy gnących się a poniżaiących przed nią, nie chce tak samo czynić naprzeciw nim. Iakoż pokazała im taką twarz y czoło, iż nigdy nie śmieli uczynić iey coś na despekt. Wierę, lepiey ieszcze: we dwóch leciech zabiegali się o nią barziey niż kiedy y weszli z nią w przyiaźń, iako na to patrzałem: iako to iest obyczay możnych, którzy mało maią wytrwania w swoich przyiaźniach y zgadzaią się łacno w swoich kłótniach, iako opryszki na iarmarku, y miłuią się, y nienawidzą tak samo: czego my, mnieysi, nie czynimy; bowiem abo się trzeba bić, mścić a umierać, abo też trzeba wyniść z tego przez układy dobrze wypunktowane, dobrze odważone y dobrze zatwirdzone: w czym lepiey miewamy się od nich. Trzeba, zaiste, podziwiać ona panie za ten postępek: iakoż zwyezaynie one wielgie białe głowy, które paraią się sprawami państwa, zawżdy dokazuią czegoś osobnieyszego niźli pospólstwo inych. Oto dlaczego nieboszczyk król Hendryk Trzeci ostatni y królowa matka zgoła nie barzo nawidzili pań swoiego dworu, które wścibiały nadto swóy dowcip y swoie nosy do spraw państwa, trudniły się gęsto mówić o tym, y o tym, co dotyczyło z bliska spraw królestwa, iakoby (tak mówili Nayiaśnieysi Królestwo) miały w tym wielgi udział abo też miały być iego spadkobierczyniami, abo też iak gdyby przyczyniały się do tego w pocie swoiego ciała y wspomagały rękoma, iako mężczyźni, aby ie podtrzymać: wżdy ony, czyniąc sobie lube wywczasy, gwarząc wpodle kominka, barzo wygodnie w swoich krzesełkach abo na po- duszkach, abo na tapczanach, uradzały barzo swobodno o świecie y o państwie Francyey, iak gdyby same tam działały wszytko. Na co nalazła raz odpowiedź pani iedna skądsiś, którey nie nazwę: ta gdy sobie strzępiła gębę nad zwołaniem pirwszych Stanów w Bloiey, Nayiaśnieysi Państwo dali iey małą odprawę, iżby się trudniła sprawami swoiego domu a modliła do Boga. Aż ta, będąca nieco przynagła w ięzyku, odparła: ,,Za czasu, kiedy xiążęta, królowie a wielgie pany brali krzyż, aby iachać za morze y dopełnić tak pięknych uczynków w Ziemi Świętey, nie lza, wierę, było nam, białym głowam, iako tylko modlić się, prosić Boga, czynić śluby a posty, iżby Bóg im pozwolił dobrey podróży a szczęśliwego powrotu; przedsię odkąd widzimy ich dzisiay, iż czynią nie więcey od nas, wolnoć nam iest uradzać o wszytkim: bowiem y z iakiey przyczyny prosić by Boga za nich, skoro nie czynią wiecey niż my same?" To rzeczenie, wierę, było do zbytku zuchwałe, iakoż o mało siła iey nie kosztowało; y wielgą miała z tym niedolę, aby uzyskać iednanie a przebaczenie, którego musiała się dopraszać; y gdyby nie iedna przyczyna, którą mógłbych nazwać, byłaby otrzymała całą karę y pokutę, ba, wieldze zelżywą. Nie iest czasami dobrze powiedzieć trefne słowo (iako to na przykład), tak iak go ślina do gęby przyniesie; iako widziałem siła osób, które nie umiały w tym sobie rozkazować, bowiem są barziey nieokiełzane iako rumak barberyiski y poczuwszy trefny uszczypek w gębie muszą koniecznie go wypluć, nie szczędząc ani krewnych, ani przyiaciół, ani możnych. Siła znałem na naszym dworze ludzi takiego obyczaiu y nazywano ich "margrabia y margrebini na Wielgich Pyskach"; przedsię barzo często nie wyszło im to na dobre. Owo, iako wywiodłem o wspaniałości niektórych pań w niektórych pięknych uczynkach ich życia, chcę opisać znowuż ine, iakie okazały przy swoiey śmierzci. Y nie zapożyczaiąc żadnego przykładu ze starożytności, pragnę ieno przytoczyć rzecz o nieboszczce pani regentce, matce wielgiego króla Franciszka. Była to w swoim czasie (iako słyszałem to od niektórych, co ią widzieli a znali) barzo cudna pani y barzo świecka także, nawet w swoich schyłkowych leciech. Dlatego też, kiedy iey prawiono o śmierzci, barzo nienawidziła takiey rozmowy, nawet u kaznodzieiów, którzy uradzali o tym w swoich kazaniach: "Iak gdyby - powiedała - nie wiedziało się iuż dosyć, iż wszytcy muszą umierać; y że tacy kaznodzieiowie, kiedy nie wiedzą nic inszego powiedzieć w swoich kazaniach y kiedy im iuż zabraknie dowcipu w ich naukach, zwyczaynie iako ludziom nie nauczonym, zaczynała baiać o oney śmierzci." Nieboszczka królowa Nawarry, iey córka, równie tak samo nienawidziła onych piosnek y kazań śmiertelnych iako iey matka. Owo zatem, gdy nadszedł przeznaczony koniec y ta pani legała w łożu, na trzy dni przed swoią śmierzcią uźrzała w nocy kownatę całą pełną iasności, która przedostała się przez szybę. Zgniwała się na swoie służki pokoiowe, które przy niey czuwały, dlaczego rozpaliły ogień tak żarzący y jasny. Odpowiedziały iey, iż iest ieno niewiele ognia y że to miesiąc tak oświeca y czyni taki blask. "Iako? - rzekła - toć iesteśmy na nowiu; wżdy nie lza miesiącowi świcić o tey porze." Y hnet, kazuiąc odsłonić opony, uźrzała kometę, który świcił prosto ku łożu. "Ha! - rzekła - oto, wierę, znak, który nie poiawia się dla ludzi nikczemnego stanu. Bóg przysyła go dla nas, wielgich a możnych. Zawrzyicie okno: to kometa, który zwiastuie mi śmierzć; wey trzeba się przygotowić." Za czym nazaiutrz rano posławszy po spowiednika dopełniła wszytkich obowiązków dobrey krześciianki, mimo iż medycy upewniali ią, iż ieszcze na to nie przyszło. "Gdybych nie widziała (tak rzekła) znaku moiey śmierzci, uwierzyłabych, bo ieszcze nie czuię się tak zmurszała." Y opowiedziała im wszytkim poiawienie się swoiego komety. Po czym, gdy upłynęły trzy dni, niechaiąc snów tego świata, wyzionęła ducha. Nie mógłbych mnimać inaczey, ieno iż co znamienitsze panie y te, które są piękne, młode y zacnego rodu, więcey czuią żałości opuszczaiąc świat niźli ine; a wszelako namienię tu niektóre, które się o to cale nie troskały y zgodliwie przyięły śmierzć, mimo iż w chwili zwiastowania zdała im się gorzka a omierzła. Nieboszczka grebini Larosz-Fuczyna, urodzona Derulanka, moiem y inych mnimaniem iedna z nabarziey cudnych a lubych białych głów naszey Francyey, gdy iey minister (bowiem należała do Reformy, iako każdemu wiadomo) oznaymił iey, iż nie lza iuż myśleć iey o świecie y że iey godzina nadeszła, y że trzeba iey odyść do Boga, który iey woła, y że trzeba opuścić sprawy świeckie, będące niczem naprzeciw szczęśliwości niebieskiey, rzekła mu: "To iest dobrze, panie ministrze, powiedać tak owym, które nie maią wielgiego ukontentowania a słodyczy na tym świecie; y które są na kraiu swoiego grobu; wszelako mnie, która iestem dopiro w czerstwości moiego wieku y moiey lubości tutay, y moiey piękności, wasze osądzenie barzo mi iest gorzkie. Owo ile że znam więcey przyczyny rada się widzieć na tym świecie iako na każdym inym y żałować umierania, chcę wam w tym okazać moią wspaniałość y upewnić was, iż przyimuię śmierzć chętnie, tak iako nabarziey podła, niska, ohyzdna, szpatna a szedziwa tego świata." Po czym, iąwszy śpiewać psalmy z wielgą nabożnością, hnet pomarła. Pani Depernina, z domu Kandalanka, popadła w chorość tak nagłą, iż w mniey niż sześć abo siedm dniów ią zmietła. Zanim pomarła, imała się wszytkich środków, iakich ieno mogła, aby się uleczyć, błagaiąc pomocy ludzi a Boga prośbami barzo gorącemi y wszytkich swoich przyiaciół, sługów a służebnic, iako iż barzo iey omierzłe było umierać w tak młodym wieku; przedsię kiedy iey przedstawiono, iż trzeba po dobremu odyść do Boga y że nie ma żadnego likarstwa: "Prawdali to? - rzekła. - Owo zostawcież mnie, za czym będę się statecznie gotować ku temu." Takie były własne słowa oney paniey. Za czym hnet podniesła piękne, białe ramiona ku górze, składaiąc obie dłonie iedna do drugiey, y potem, z twarzą szczyrą a sercem umocnionem, ięła się cirpliwie znosić śmierzć a opuszczać świat, który zaczęła sielnie sobie mierzić w słowach barzo krześciiańskich; potem zasię zmarła iako barzo nabożna y dobra krześciianka, w wieku dwudziestu y sześci lat y będąc iedna z cudniejszych a słodszych pań swoiego czasu. Powiedaią, iż nie iest pięknie wychwalać swoich, wszelako także nie godzi się ukrywać piękney prawdy; dlatego owo podeymę tu chwalbę pani Dopterowey, moiey bratanicy, córki mego starszego brata, o którey ci, którzy ią widzieli na dworze lub indziey, powiedzą hnet ze mną, iż była to iedna z cudnieyszych a wybornieyszych pań, iakie daie się widzieć, tak dla ciała, iako y dla duszy. Ciało okazowało się iawnie y zewnętrznie tem, czym było, przez iey wdzięczne a lube oblicze, kibić, postawę a gracyą: co się tyczę dowcipu, był on nieomal boski y nic mu nie było zamknięte; słowo barzo trefne, szczyre, bez barwiczki y które płynęło iey z gęby barzo lubo, czy to dla rzeczy stateczney, czy dla kunsztowney posługi. Nigdy nie widziałem białey głowy, wedle mego zdania, barziey podobney do naszey królewney francuskiey Margarety, y z weźrzenia, y z wszelkiey doskonałości, co ona; takoż słyszałem raz ten osąd z ust królowey matki. To słowo dość iest wystarczaiące, aby nie chwalić iey więcey; toteż iuż więcey nie rzekę; z tych, którzy ią widzieli, upewniam się, nikt mi nie zada łżyczki w tey pochwale. Owo ta popadła nagle w chorobę, w którey medycy nie umieli się wyznać i osądzić iey swoią łaciną; wżdy sama mnimała się być otrutą: nie powiem, skąd to pochodziło; alić pomsta boża dosięgnie wszytkich, możebna y tych ludzi. Czyniła wszytko co mogła dla swoiego ratunku, nie iżby się wzdragała (tak powiedała) umrzeć; bowiem od czasu straty swoiego męża zbyta się wszelkiey obawy przed śmierzcią, mimo iż, wierę, w żadnym względzie nie był iey równy ani iey godzien, ani tych wdzięcznych łez, które wylała ze swoich pięknych oczu po iego śmierzci; przedsię byłaby sielnie pragnęła żyć ieszcze co nieco dla miłości swoiey córki, którą zostawiała młodziuchną; tak tedy przyczyna była zacna y godziwa po temu, a zaś żale nad głupim y nielubym mężem są barzo czcze y letkie. Widząc tedy, iż nie ma iuż likarstwa, y czuiąc puls, który sama macała y rozpoznawała (bowiem rozumiała się na wszytkim), na dwa dni, za czym umarła, posłała po swoią córkę y uczyniła iey napomnienie barzo piękne y święte, y takie, iż iak mnimam, niełatwo która matka mogłaby uczynić ie pięknieysze y barziey trafiaiące w sedno, tak ku nauczeniu dobrego życia na świecie, iako dla zyskania łaski bożey; a potem dała iey swoie błogosławieństwo nakazuiąc, aby nie mąciła iuż swemi łzami iey spokoiu a spoczynku, iaki miała naleźć w Bogu. Potem zażądała zwierzciadła y pozieraiąc na się w niem pilnie: "Ha! - rzekła - lico moie, zdrayczynio moiey choroby, od którey się nie zmieniłoś (bowiem ukazowało iey widok równie piękny iako zawżdy); wżdy niedługo śmierzć, która się zbliża, upora się z tobą, która cię uczyni zgnitem a ziedzonem przez robactwo." Miała także włożonych co nawięcey ze swoich pirzcionków na palice; owo patrząc na nie y na swoią rękę, która była barzo piękna y wszytko: "Oto - rzekła - świeckość, którą niegdy barzom rada widziała; wszelako w tey godzinie z chętnem sercem iey niecham, aby się ozdobić na drugim świecie iną, wspanialszą ozdobą." Y widząc swoie siestry, które płakały nieutulonym płaczem kole niey, pocieszała ie y prosiła, aby zechciały wdzięcznie przyiąć wraz z nią to, co Bogu podoba się iey zesłać; y że, gdy zawżdy tak mocno się kochały, nie godzi się im czuć żałości z tego, co iey przynosiło radość a ukontentowanie; y że przyiaźń, iaką zawsze miała dla nich, będzie wiecznie trwała wraz z niemi, iako y ich prosi, aby czyniły podobnie y toż samo względem iey córki; a widząc wzmagające się ich płacze rzekła im ieszcze: "Moie siestry, ieśli mnie miłuiecie, czemu nie raduiecie się ze mną z odmiany, iaką czynię, żywota tego nędznego na iny, cale szczęśliwszy? Dusza moia, zmordowana tylą harowania, pragnie być iuż wyzwoloną y naleźć się w miescu spoczynku z Iezusem Krystusem, moim Zbawicielem; y wy życzycie ią ieszcze widzieć związaną z tem nędznem ciałem, które iest ieno iey więzieniem, a nie iey pomieszkaniem! Błagam was tedy, moie siestry, nie trapcie się więcey." Takie y podobne piękne a krześciiańskie przedmioty wyrzekła, iż nie ma tak znacznego doktora w świecie, aby mógł powiedzieć pięknieysze; które wszelako pomiiam. Zwłaszcza żądała widzieć panią Burdeilową, swoią matkę, prosząc siestry, iżby ią poszły przywołać, y często im mówiła: "Móy Boże! siestry moie, żali pani Burdeilowa nie przybywa? Ha! iakże wasze gońce są powolne! Nie są, wierę, zdatne, aby czynić z wielgim pośpiechem a pilnością." Matka przybyła, przedsię nie mogła iey oglądać żywey, bowiem zmarła godzine temu. Żądała również pilnie y mnie, którego nazywała zawżdy swoiem drogiem wuiem, y posłała nam ostatnie pozdrowienie. Prosiła nas, abychmy dali otworzyć iey ciało po śmierzci, co iey zawżdy było nader omierzłe, iżby (tak powiedała siestrom) za iawnieyszem odkryciem przyczyny iey śmierzci miały stąd baczenie, one y iey córka, aby chronić y strzec swoiego życia. "Bowiem (powiedała) muszę to wyznać, iż podeźrzewam się być otrutą od pięci lat przez moiego wuia, pana Brantoma, y moią siestrę, grebinią Diurtalową; wszelako ieno z grubsza tak mnimam: nie iżbych chciała oskarżać kogoś, z obawy aby nie było fałszywie y aby nie spadło na moią duszę, którą życzyłabym próżną od wszelakiey przygany, urazy, nieprzyiaźni a grzychu, iżby poleciała prosto do Boga, swoiego Stworzyciela." Nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał wszytko opowiedać; bowiem rozmowy iey były długie a przestrone y nie tracące bynamniey ciałem spróchniałem abo dowcipem osłabłym a upadaiącym. Podczas nadszedł ieden szlachcic, iey somsiad, barzo trefnego ięzyka, z którym lubiła ugwarzać a błaznować; któremu rzekła: "Ha! móy przyiacielu! trzeba zbyć się w tey potrzebie y ięzyka, y żądła, y wszytko. Bywaycie!" Medyk y siestry chciały iey dać zażyć iakoweś kordyalne lekarstwo: prosiła ich, by iey iuż nie dawali. "Bowiem nie posłużyłyby iuż na nic (rzekła), ieno aby przedłużyć moie męki, a opóźnić móy spoczynek." Prosiła, by ią zostawiono, y często słyszano, iako powiedała: "Móy Boże, iakże śmierzć iest słodka! któż by to był kiedy mnimał?" Potem, z wolna y po trosze, oddaiąc ducha barzo łagodnie, zamknęła oczy, nie wydaiąc żadnych szpatnych ani przeraźliwych oznaków, iakie śmierzć sprowadza w tym u wielu. Pani Burdeilowa, iey matka, niedługo poszła za nią: bowiem melankolia, iaką powzięła po tey zacney corze, zabrała ią w ośmnastu miesiącach, z których chorowała siedm, to w nadziei ozdrowienia, to znowu rozpaczaiąc o tem; wżdy od początku powiedała, iż nigdy z tego się nie podniesie, nie lękaiąc się zgoła śmierzci, nie prosząc nigdy Boga, iżby iey dał życie a zdrowie, ieno cirpliwość w iey niedoli, a zwłaszcza iżby iey zesłał śmierzć łagodną, a nie zasię ostrą y uporczywą; co się y stało: bowiem, kiedy my mnimaliśmy ią ieno być zemdloną, oddała ducha tak łaskawie, iż nie widziano, aby była poruszyła nogą ani ręką, ani stopą, ani iżby uczyniła iaki zwrok przeraźliwy a szpatny; ale przekręcaiąc swoie oczy, równie piękne iak kiedy, zmarła y umarłszy została równie piękna, iako była za życia w swoiey doskonałości. Wielga szkoda, wierę, y iey, y onych cudnych białych głów, którym się zmiera w ich pięknych leciech: chyba że mnimam, iż niebo, nie kontentuiąc się onemi wdzięcznemi pochodniami, które od stworzenia świata ozdabiaią iego sklepienie, chce z nich mieć ponadto ieszcze nowe gwiazdy; aby nam przyświecać, iako one nam czyniły za życia swemi pięknemi oczami. Ieszcze tę iedną, a potem iuż nie: Przypominacie sobie z przeszłych lat ona panią Balanine, szczyrą siestrę we wszytkim onego walecznego pana Busia. Kiedy oblegano Kambre, czyniła tam co mogła z całego mężnego y walecznego serca, aby przeszkodzić wzięciu miesta; wszelako, namordowawszy się na próżno wszytkiemi rodzaiami obrony, iakich mogła przyczynić, widząc, iż iuż się stało y że miesto iest w mocy nieprzyiaciela, y że cytadela stracona iest tak samo, nie mogąc znieść tego wielgiego źgnięcia w serce, aby ustąpić ze swoiego władztwa (bowiem iey mąż y ona dali się nazywać xiążęciem a xiężną kambreyskiemi a kambrezyiskiemi, które to godła zdały się wielu narodom omierzłe y zbyt zuchwałe, ile że byli ze zwyczayney szlachty), umarła y wyparła z siebie dech od melankolii na placu swoiey chwały. Niektórzy powiedali, iż sama zadała sobie śmierzć, co sądzono wszelako być uczynkiem radniey pogańskim niż krześciiańskim. Iak bądź się ta rzecz miała, trzeba ią chwalić za wielgą iey w tym wspaniałość y za napomnienie, iakie dała mężowi w godzinie swoiey śmierzci, gdy mu rzekła: "Po cóż ci, Balani, żyć dłużey po twoiey żałośney niedoli, iżbyś służył ku pośmiechowi. a widowisku świata, który cię będzie wytykać palicem, schodzącego z takiey wielgiey czci, w któreyeś aię widział wysoko wzniesiony, do nikczemnego losu, iaki sobie gotuiesz, ieśli nie uczynisz iako ia? Wżdy naucz się ode mnie godnie umrzeć y nie przeżyć swoiego nieszczęścia a swoiego pośmiewiska." To wielga, wierę, rzecz, kiedy biała głowa uczy nas żyć a umierać. Czemu nie chciał usłuchnąć a uwierzyć; bowiem, po siedmi lub ósmi miesiąców, przepominaiąc łacno pamięci tey poczciwcy niewiasty, ożenił się z nowa z siestrą pani Monsowey, wierę, nadobną y godną panią;; pokazuiąc tym światu, iż w tym ieno rzecz, aby żyć, iakimkolwiek kształtem by to być miało. Wierę, żywot iest słodki a luby; wszelako takoć y śmierzć wspaniała iest barzo chwalebna, iako ta oney damy, która, ieśli zmarła ze zgryzoty, bo było barzo przeciw przyrodzie niektórych białych głów, o których powiedaią, iż są przeciwne przyrodzie mężczyźńskiey: bowiem umieraią z lubości a w lubości. Przyczynię o tym ieszcze tę powiastkę o pannie Limeylance starszey, która zmarła na dworze, będąc iedną z dworek królowey. Przez trwanie choroby, z którey iey się zmarło, ani na chwilę gęba się iey nie zawarła, ieno gwarzyła cięgiem; bowiem była wielga rozmownica, uszczypnica y barzo trefnego rzeczenia, a przy tym barzo urodziwa. Kiedy przyszła godzina iey śmierzci, kazała zawołać do się swego pokoiowego (iako te panny dworskie maią każda swoiego); ów nazywał się Iulian y barzo wdzięcznie grał na skrzypcach: "Iulianie - rzekła mu - weź swoią skrzypkę y gray mi ciągle, aż użrzysz mnie być nieżywą (bowiem iuż mi idzie na to); gray mi Porażkę Szwaycarów, y naylepiey iako zdolisz; a kiedy będziesz przy słowie «wszytko stracone», pociągniy to cztyry abo pięć razy, nayżałośniey iako potrafisz"; co też tamten uczynił, a ona sama dopomagała mu głosem; zasię kiedy przyszło na ono "wszytko stracone", przepowiedziała to po dwakroć; y obracaiąc się na drugą stronę łoża rzekła swoim kompanionkom: "Wszytko stracone iest teraz, y iuż do reszty", y tak zmarła. Oto mi śmierzć ucieszna a wesoła. Wiem tę opowieść od dwóch iey kompanionek, godnych wiary, które patrzały na owe widowisko. Ieśli bywaią niektóre białe głowy, które umieraią w lubości abo z lubością, trefiaią się y mężczyźni, którzy czynią toż samo; iako czytamy o owym wielgim papie Leonie, który zmarł z radości a ukontentowania, kiedy uźrzał, iak nas Francuzów wygoniono ze wszytkim z państw milańskich: taką gorzał naprzeciw nam nienawiścią! Nieboszczyk pan wielgi pryor Lotaryngski zapragnął razu iednego wyprawić do Lewanty dwie ze swoich galer pod dowództwem kapitana Boliego, iednego ze swoich oficyierów, o którym powiedam inedy. Ów Bolio poiachał barzo rad, bowiem był człek ochotny y mężny. Kiedy był wpodle Archipelagu, napotkał wielgą wenecyiańską fregatę, sielnie uzbroioną y opatrzoną: zaczął w nią tęgo bić z harmat, przedsię fregata oddała mu z nawiązką tę salwę; bowiem od pirwszego strzału zmietła mu gładko dwie ławy z przykutemi wiosłuiącemi zbrodźniami y z oficerem, z nazwiska kapitanem Panierem, dobrym kompanem, który miat czas ieno powiedzieć te słowa, a potem umrzyć: "Nosił wilk, ponieśli y wilka." Tak śmierzć iego była ucieszna przez to trefne słowo. Za czym musiał pan Bolio się umknąć, bowiem nie lza mu było porywać się na tę fregatę z iego siłami. W pirwszym roku królowania króla Karola Dziewiątego, w czas edyktu lipcowego y kiedy przemieszkiwał na przedmieściu Św. Germana, widzieliśmy, iako powieszono nieiakiego hultaia, który skradł sześć misek śrybnych z kuchni xiążęcia Larosz-Siurżona. Kiedy był na drabinie, poprosił mistrza, aby mu pozwolił nieco czasu do mówienia, y zaczął sobie gwarzyć, przedstawiaiąc ludowi, iż go wydaią na śmierzć niesłusznie, "bowiem (powiedał) nigdym nie okradał biednych ludzi, dziadów a nieboraków, ieno xiążąt a możnych panów, którzy są więtsze opryszki od nas y łupią nas codziennie; owo iest dobrym ieno uczynkiem odebrać im to, co oni nam podbierała a wyciskaią." Wiele inych powiedał uciesznych banialuczków, które zbyteczna powtarzać, aż gdy wreszcie xiądz, który wylazł na wirzch drabinki wraz z nim, obrócił się do ludu y zawołał nań: "Moi ludzie, ten biedny grzesznik poleca się waszym pobożnym modłom; zmówmy wszytcy za niego y iego duszę iedno Pater noster y iedno Ave Maria, y zaśpiewaymy Salve", y lud mu odpowiedział, ów skazaniec opuścił głowę y, patrząc na onego xiędza; zaczął ryczeć iak młody ciołek, y pokrzywiał się xiędzu barzo uciesznie, po czym kopnął go nogą y strącił go z wirzchu drabiny na dół takim skokiem, iż nogę sobie złomił. "Ha, mości xięże, na Boga (powiedał), wiedziałem, że ia cię stąd wyprawię. Masz za swoie, mądrala." Słysząc iego lamenty, zaczął się śmiać z całego garła, a potem sam się rzucił w powietrze. Możecie mi wierzyć, iż na dworze śmiano się wieldze z tey posługi, mimo iż biedny xiądz srodze ucirpiał. Oto, wierę, śmierzć cale nie żałosna. Nieboszczyk pan Destamp miał błazna nazwiskiem Kolin, barzo uciesznego. Kiedy śmierzć się doń zbliżała, pan Destamp zapytał, iako się miewa Kolin. Odrzeczono mu: ,,Licho, panie; mus mu iuż będzie umierać, bowiem nic przyiąć nie chce." - ,,Czekaycie - rzekł pan Destamp, który był podczas przy stole - zanieście mu tę poliwkę y rzeczcie mu, że ieżeli nie pożyie iey dla moiey przyiaźni, nigdy nie będzie miał u mnie łaski, bowiem powiedziano mi, że nie chce nic wziąć." Zaniesiono poselstwo Kolinowi, który, maiąc śmierzć za kołnirzem, tak odpowiedział: "A któż to taki powiedział panu, że ia nie chcę nic wziąć?" Zaś dokoła niego był z milion much (bowiem było to w lecie) za czym zaczął igrać ręką dokoła nich, iako się widzi u paziów, lokaiów i inych małych dzieci; owo, wziąwszy dwie na raz y czyniąc mały ruch ręką, który łacniey można sobie wyobrazić niż opisać: "Powiedzcie panu (rzecze), iż oto wziąłem coś dla iego przyiaźniey y że odchodzę do królestwa much", za czym obrócił się frant ku ścienie y pomarł. Ku czemu słyszałem od niektórych philosophów, iż niektóre osoby chętnie przypominaią sobie przy zgonie rzeczy, które miłowali nawięcey, y powtarzałą ie, iako to szlachta, rycerze, myśliwcy a rękodzielcy, prosto iakoby wszytcy, wedle swey profesyey, umieraiąc wspominaią o tym iakie słowo: widywało się to y widuie często. Białe głowy toż samo powiedaią każda swoią piosenkę, nawet k...y, iako słyszałem to o iedney paniey dość znaczney, iż przy śmierzci chlubę miała w tym, aby ugwarzać o swoich miłościach, wszeteczeństwach a ucieszkach minionych; tak iż rzekła o tym więcey, niżeli świat wiedział, mimo iż ią podeźrzewali być sielną k...ą. Możebna, iż mogła się z tem odsłonić abo bredząc w malignie, abo iż prawda, która nie da się ukryć, zniewoliła ią do tego lub też iż chciała ulżyć sobie na sumnieniu; iakoż w istocie w szczyrym sumnieniu a kaianiu się wyznała niektórych gachów, prosząc odpuszczenia, y wyliczała ich a znaczyła wyraźnie, tak iż wszytko stało się oczom iawne. "Zaprawdę - rzekł na to ktoś - był iey po temu czas, aby w oney godzinie oczyścić swoie sumnienie od tak mnogiego zgorszenia taką rozliczną spowiedzią." Słyszałem o iedney paniey, która barzo zwyczayna była śnić a bredzić każdey nocy, tak iż wygadywała w nocy to, co czyniła w dzień; aż sama osławiła się przed swoim mężem, który zaczął przysłuchiwać się iey gadaniu, bredzeniu y miarkować sobie z iey snów a maiaków, co iey potem barzo nie wyszło na dobre. Niedawno iest temu, iak pewien szlachcic we świecie, w prowincyey, którey nie nazwę, umieraiąc uczynił tak samo, ogłosił swoie miłoście a wszeteczeństwa y wyszczególnił panie a panny, z któremi kiedy się wąchał, y w iakiem miescu a iakiem spotkaniu y na iakie sposoby, z czego spowiadał się głośno y prosił Boga o przebaczenie wobec wszytkich. Ów czynił gorzey iako ta biała głowa, bowiem ona iedno siebie podała w ohyzdę; zasię ów szlachcic podał na zgorszenie siła białych głów. Oto, wierę, dworne obyczaie! Powiedaią, iż skąpce a skąpczynie równie są tey przyrody, iż myślą sielnie przy śmierzci o swoich skarbach y talerach, maiąc ie ciągle na uściech. Iest iuż około czterdziestu lat, iak nieiaka pani Mortemarowa, iedna z nabarziey zasobnych pań z Poktu y z naypiniężnieyszych, kiedy iey było na umiranie, myślała ieno o swoich talerach, co ie miała w alkierzu, y póki była chora, wstawała po dwadzieścia razy na dzień, aby obeźrzeć swóy skarb. Wreszcie, zbliżaiąc się mocno ku śmierzci y gdy xiądz kierował ią ku życiu wiecznemu, ona mówiła ieno y odpowiedała to: "Daycłe mi moją kieckę; hultaie mnie plądruią"; myśląc ieno o tym, aby iść zaźrzyć do onego alkierza, iakoż ku temu czyniła wysiłki, gdyby była mogła: y tak się dobrey pani zmarło. Odbieżałem co nieco ku końcu od moiey pirwszey materyey; przedsię zważcie sobie, iako to po morale a traiedyi zwyczaynie przychodzi ucieszne błazeństwo. Na czym kładę koniec.